


The missing ingredient was you

by Mademoiselle_Lestrange, zroe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Lestrange/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Lestrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zroe/pseuds/zroe
Summary: Clarke made her dream come true and launched one of the most successful bakeries in the area. Now however, there is something else that she wants, but unfortunately, it’s not something that she can have – and she knows it.Lexa is one of the most well-known chefs in the country and now with the success of seven restaurants already showing on her resume, she’s made the decision to open her eighth back in her home town and that turns out to be a decision, that changes her life.Their paths will cross, their hearts will skip and their bodies will burn, but how long will it take them to realize that they were born for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cliffhanger specialist (zroe) is here, guys. There are gonna be a lot of them. You have been warned.

The sudden screaming of her alarm made her body instantly jump. Clarke turned over in her bed and with a groan quickly pressed the snooze button. It was early - too early, the sun wasn’t even up yet, but – duty called. Rolling out of bed a moment later, she exited her bedroom and came face to face with Raven, her roommate and best friend. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Raven greeted her playfully  
“Morning,” Clarke yawned. “What are you doing up so early, Raven?”  
“I couldn’t sleep. I’m way too excited for my first day at work,” Raven winked as she walked passed her. “Breakfast?”  
“Yes, please,” Clarke nodded as she made her way toward the bathroom.

Closing the door, she turned and looked at herself into the mirror. She knew it was going to be another long day. Releasing a small sigh, she stepped into the shower and let her mind wander as the spray of steaming water massaged over her skin. Unsurprisingly, her thoughts drifted to incredibly kissable full lips, piercing green eyes and wild chestnut curls. Shaking her head, Clarke picked up her shampoo and tried to refocus. 

A few months back a new restaurant had opened in town and Clarke, along with her two best friends, Octavia and Raven, had gone there to try it out and that, was where she had met her, the woman who has been haunting her dreams every night ever since. Lexa Woods, one of the most well-known chefs in the country and owner of seven successful restaurants throughout New York, Florida, and New Jersey, with her either opening just three months ago, here in California. 

In truth, to say that Lexa was well-known was, in fact, a bit of an understatement, because she was actually much more than that. Lexa had found success at a rather young age with her impressive cooking skills dominating a long list of competitions and when she tried her hand at opening her own restaurant, it seemed that she literally couldn’t fail. It could easily be said that she had a skill for it – a talent and she knew just how to use it.

Clarke been introduced to her by her friend Lincoln, who was both Octavia’s boyfriend and Lexa’s first cousin and the moment they had shaken hands, she had felt in in her touch - that electricity that so many authors have been writing about in books for years. That spark. She had never felt anything like that before – so instant and intense, however, there seemed to be a problem. 

Lexa seemed out of reach, beyond her and untouchable. There was this rigidness to her that seemed cold and fixed and though on one hand it would be thought to be a total turn off, on the other hand there was something undeniably alluring about her that Clarke just couldn’t shake. 

Exiting the bathroom later Clarke’s stomach made a sound as the scent of bacon and eggs filled her nose. “Damn,” she grinned happily. “That smells so good, Rae.”  
Raven grinned back at her. “Well, I did learn from the best,” she replied with a shrug.  
Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “I’m far from the best,” she said and made her way to the coffeemaker.  
“I’m sorry,” Raven’s eyebrows lifted slightly. “Do you not both own and operate one of the more successful bakeries in town?”  
Clarke grinned lightly. “I do,” she nodded. “However, that doesn’t make me the best.”  
“Uh-huh, whatever you say,” Raven shrugged again as she pulled a bagel slicer out of the cabinet. “I’m going to use the bagels your brought home yesterday, okay?”

Clarke nodded as she retrieved two mugs and poured each of them a cup of coffee – adding some creamer and giving them a quick stir, she took the mugs to the table and sat down, watching as Raven sliced two bagels and scooped a healthy about of eggs and bacon on to each half, making what looked like very delicious looking sandwiches out of them. 

“Here you go,” Raven said as she set the plates on the table and sat down.  
“Thanks, Rae,” Clarke said as she unlocked her phone clicked on some music before picking up the sandwich. “So, how do you think your first day at the office will go?”  
“I don’t know,” Raven shook her head and then took a rather large bite of her sandwich. “I mean, I’m excited but also, very nervous about it,” she explained as a few eggs dropped on to the plate. “This is the best opportunity I have had so far and the look on Monty’s face every time he talks about our boss,” she paused and shook her head. “Anya can be very strict and I just…I don’t want to fuck it up.”  
“You won’t fuck it up, Rae,” Clarke told her firmly. “And you shouldn’t think like that. You’re great at what you do and you know it – more than great even,” she said as she picked up her coffee mug. “If you weren’t Anya Woods wouldn’t have called you personally to offer you the job.” 

This was very true. In the field of mechanical engineering, Raven had a mind rivaled most others and though her mischievous side did tend to get her into a bit of trouble, there wasn’t a person around that could argue her brilliance. 

“I guess,” Raven shrugged and stuffed the remainder of her sandwich into her mouth. “I just want everything to go smoothly, you know?”  
“Everything is going to be fine,” Clarke assured her. “Now, come on – go take your shower and get ready for your first day,” she said and nudged her arm. “Harper is opening the bakery today, so I don’t have to leave for a while yet. Do you want me to drop you off at the office on my way over?”  
“No, thanks,” Raven said as she got to her feet. “Monty is picking me up,” she explained and with a warm smile, set her plate in the sink and made her way down the hallway. “Thanks though,” she called before closing the door.

Clarke grinned to herself and returned her attention to her half-eaten sandwich. Raven would be fine.

Some time later, as she sat cursing at yet another red light, Clarke again felt her mind floating back to the stern looking brunette who just didn’t seem to want anything to do with her. Though their initial meeting had been more than pleasant enough, from that night on they hadn’t exchanged a single word, but instead Lexa would only acknowledge her with a short, curt nod whenever their paths just happened to cross. 

It was frustrating to say the least, how cold and superior Lexa came across with her fierce eyes and that killer jawline, but what was even more frustrating than that, was the fact that the longer it went on, the more that she just wanted to crack that icy exterior and find out what was really buried beneath it.

Releasing a small sigh, Clarke propped her elbow up on the door and rested her cheek against her fist, shaking her head lightly. Deep down – regardless of the thoughts that constantly seemed to be swimming in her head, she already knew that she should leave this alone. That she should stop thinking about it. Let it go and forget it. She knew it.

After all, one of the more important things that she had learned all those months ago while checking out that fancy new restaurant was that the incredibly stunning, albeit frustratingly snobbish Lexa Woods, was not single.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing Lexa noticed was the cold, empty space that was left by Costia’s absence, followed shortly thereafter by the pressure that had built up in her bladder overnight. She didn’t want to move – really, she didn’t. In fact, it was actually the last thing in the world that she wanted to do. She knew that she had to – she always had to, but still, she didn’t want to. Letting only another moment or two slip away, she finally shifted and with what came out more like a groan instead of a yawn, pushed herself up and out of the bed and quickly made her way toward the bathroom. 

Pushing open the door, Lexa’s eyes instantly fell on Costia, who was standing at the sink, still wrapped in a towel and applying what appeared to be the finishing touches to her hair and makeup.

“Morning,” Costia said as she glanced in her direction.  
“Good morning,” Lexa said softly, leaning in to greet her and being unsurprised when Costia turned slightly and the kiss that was meant for her lips, met only the corner. “How was your shower?”  
“It was fine,” Costia replied as she gave her short, dirty blonde waves a final fluffing. “I have to be in the restaurant in less than an hour, so we’ll talk later,” she added left the bathroom.  
Lexa stepped in front of the sink and sighed as she reached for her toothbrush. Uh-huh, sure they would.

Lexa and Costia had been together for the last six years, but in the past year or so, things had been different – they had changed. This space had grown between them and it seemed like nothing worked when it came to bridging the gap and relocating here definitely didn’t seem to help. 

For years now, all that Lexa had wanted was to move back to her hometown and open one final restaurant – almost like a home base, in a sense. A place further away from the constant noise and chaos of bigger cities that never sleep, where she could still actively do what she loved, without the pressures of catering to a-list celebrities and the persistent nagging of people wanting her to make special appearances. She just wanted a little bit of peace and though to her, it seemed that this was the perfect place to finally get that, it also seemed that in Costia’s opinion, not so much. 

Finishing up in the bathroom, Lexa moved back into the bedroom and hearing the front door slam shut, released a bit of a huff as she began to get herself ready for what she was sure would be another long and busy day.

It was obvious that Costia wasn’t happy here. Nope. Definitely not. She missed the hustle and bustle of the other various cities that they had lived in over the years. The flashing lights and endless flow of late-night parties with people from all around the world, not to mention the popularity that came with, well – everything. However, all things considered, Lexa hadn’t forced Costia to follow her there – she didn’t and never would. Yes, she had spent a lot of time just dropping hints about the idea and when she finally just put it out there, both personally and professionally, Costia agreed. Now though, there was definitely some resentment hanging in the air and God, was it heavy. 

Lexa had a team – her starter team, as she saw it, and they had been with her from the door. Through every opening of every restaurant, since the beginning and that team consisted of Costia Greene, Luna Waters and John Murphy. All brilliant in their trades and versatile in every aspect of what made a restaurant great and every time Lexa had chosen to take on another venture, each of them had been giving the choice to stay in the positions that they were or to follow her on to whatever came next. 

Professionally speaking, losing Costia as her head pastry chef would not have been something that Lexa wanted to see happen. Granted, it was something that she could have dealt with it – she was sure that she could have, but definitely not something that she wanted. Costia was incredibly skilled at what she did and people constantly raved about her desserts. However, she easily could have maintained her position at any location that she wanted – any single one of them, but instead she had chosen to follow. 

Smoothing out her shirt, Lexa tightened her jaw and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Personally speaking, obviously it would have been harder, much harder. Lexa knew that – she did. After all, relationships on their own are already hard work, add in a couple hundred miles and who even knows what could happen. Truth be told, she wouldn’t have liked putting that much distance between them – not at all, but sometimes that’s what couples have to do and she would have accepted it, if Costia had said that she wanted to stay. 

Finally making her way out the kitchen, Lexa stopped short when her eyes met the mess that greeted her every morning. Even after all of these months, most of everything that they owned was still sitting only partially unpacked. Everywhere she looked her eyes would find open boxes and random piles of God knows what that just kept growing over time. It was annoying and frustrating and the worst part of it was knowing that the only way it would get taken care of was if she did it herself, but at the same time, there were only so many hours in the day and she was only one person, so really, all that she could do – for now, was deal. 

“Fuck this,” Lexa breathed as she shook her head and scooped up her jacket, walking toward the door. She just needed to get away from it all.

Most of her mornings followed this routine now – her body maneuvering around the chaos that Costia left behind by only digging through boxes instead of actually unpacking them and her mind spinning with thoughts that had her questioning not only her relationship, but also herself as a partner. Over the years, she had always thought of herself as a decent partner. Kind and understanding – supportive and flexible, but somehow, now – all of those things just seemed so far way that she couldn’t even connect herself with them anymore. Between Costia’s general attitude and the constant sense of tension between them, all that Lexa could really wonder was if she was the real reason that things were the way that they were now. 

Getting into her car, Lexa sighed and gave herself a good shake. God, she needed some coffee and she needed to stop thinking – like really, she did. Right now. Her head was already too full of the dozens of things that she had going on and adding these thoughts to the mix every single morning was simply not helping – at all. 

Halfway through her commute, as the smooth chill of an Iced Caffè Mocha from her favorite café slipped down her throat, Lexa hummed appreciatively and felt like she was finally ready to start her day. Yep. Coffee always made everything better. 

Ten minutes later though, as the restaurant came into view, Lexa instantly felt her sense of contentment switch over to annoyance. Due to a recent pipe break, that was completely out of her control, and the repairs required to fix it, her parking lot was currently inaccessible and much to her dismay there wasn’t a single parking spot anywhere in sight. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Lexa grumbled as she thumped her palm against the steering wheel, continuing down the street, honestly desperate to find anything remotely close. 

Four blocks later, she finally found one. Four fucking blocks and this did little to ease her annoyance over the whole thing. They needed to get her parking lot back up to par and they needed to do it now. The whole thing had already gone on way longer than necessary and really, she was just over it. Luckily though, at least today was a nice day – sunny, but not uncomfortably warm.

Exiting the car, Lexa let out a bit of a huff before clicking the lock button and starting towards her destination, catching a glimpse of blonde locks and the blur of a smile along the way.

“Good morning, Lex…”  
“Claire,” Lexa nodded curtly and continued walking. She didn’t have time for small talk today – or any other day for that matter. Nope. Not interested.

Finally reaching the restaurant, Lexa pushed through the front door and headed directly to the kitchen, where of course, she came face to face with was none other than John Murphy, who grinned at her.

“Ah, the Commander has finally decided to grace us with her presence,” he announced to the room as he tossed a grape into his mouth and eyed her. “You’re late,” he added with another grin. 

God love this guy. The two of them had grown up together and though they hadn’t always been friends, their relationship had definitely changed over the years. 

“Good morning, John,” Lexa greeted him simply, and though she could feel the amusement showing in her eyes, she kept her jaw tight. “Once again, you’re forgetting that I own this place and can show up whenever I’d like,” she reminded him as she slipped out of her jacket and set it aside. “Now, get your ass off my counter.”  
John grinned at her again and hopped off of the counter. “Well, I see you’re in the best of moods again,” he noted as he walked closer.  
Lexa shook her head. “My mood never changes,” she told him plainly as she picked up her clipboard.  
“It might, if you’d actually relax a little,” John pointed out as he leaned back against the counter and picked up a hand towel. “Perhaps what you need, is one of my drinks.”  
“Your drinks are the worst,” Lexa responded instantly and man, was it totally true. So bad.  
John grinned again and playfully smacked her with the towel. “Yeah yeah, I know, but come on,” he insisted. “Later in the week? We’ll just have a few. I’ll even put a call out to Anya to join us too.”

Lexa mulled the idea over in her head. Anya was her sister, but also her best friend and though they were finally living in the same city again, they really hadn’t been able to spend much time together, and honestly– she could use that right now, regardless of the fact that Anya always had a habit of getting her into trouble. Plus, if she was being honest, she could really use a little time away from Costia. “Okay,” she finally agreed with a short nod. “I’m in.”  
“Yes,” John cheered playfully as he punched his fist in the air and gave her a nudge.  
“Alright, alright,” Lexa said as she turned her attention to the rest of the kitchen and set her focus back to where it needed to be - work. “Now, tell me where we’re at today.”


	3. Chapter 3

After spending a good fifteen minutes hunting for a parking spot, Clarke exited her car and slammed the door with a rather frustrated sigh. She loved where her bakery was located, really – she did, it was perfect. However, being right on the edge of the business district meant two things – business was great and parking sucked. It was true, so true – painfully true. In fact, it was so bad that the only good thing about being the one to actually open the shop in the morning was the fact that you got there so early, you were guaranteed a spot, pretty much anywhere that you wanted. 

“Finally,” Clarke mumbled to herself as she adjusted her top and tossed the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Now to make the trek over to her shop – ugh, gross. Well, at least she ate a good breakfast this morning. 

Moments later, as Clarke turned the corner with her mind was lost in a haze of the many things that the day might hold for her, a smile suddenly stretched on her face as her eyes fell on Lexa, who had just stepped out of her own car and damn, did she look good. Granted, she always looked good, but still – God. Dressed in a light grey button down and tailored black slacks, with her chestnut curls, wild in the wind and a sleek looking leather jacket capping it all off. Just, damn – so hot. 

Though Clarke couldn’t see her eyes, being that they were covered by a very sharp looking pair of shades, she could tell by the tension that was set in her jaw that she clearly wasn’t in the best of moods, but still she couldn’t help but smile at her. “Good morning, Lex…”

“Claire,” Lexa nodded brusquely as she continued right on passed her, keeping her swift pace.

Instantly Clarke froze on the spot – just dead in her tracks, with nothing but the quickly disappearing click of Lexa shoes filling in her ears.

Claire? Claire?? Did she just...? Okay – hang on a second. Who the fuck, was Claire? Was this really happening right now? Lexa didn’t even remember her fucking name? God! 

Feeling her own jaw now setting with tension, Clarke continued down the street furiously. Yep – this day, ruined. 

This fucking woman. Un-fucking-believable. Who the hell did she think she was? Sure, she might be insanely gorgeous and wildly successful, but did that honestly mean that she had to be such an arrogant ass? Like – really? They had seen each other – more than a few times, since the restaurant had opened and granted, they may not have spoken much, but still. Her cousin, was dating one of Clarke’s best friends, for fuck’s sake! How the fuck, was it even possible that she didn’t know her name?

Feeling her mood quickly dipping into the deep side of dark, Clarke took a steading breathe and pushed her way through the door to her bakery, putting on her best professional bubbly smile and greeting both Harper and the customer that she was waiting on pleasantly as she moved behind the counter and directly into the back. She needed to work, to do something – anything that occupied her time and took her mind off of that stunningly sexy, ridiculously rude brunette. 

“Asshole,” Clarke muttered under her breathe as she hung her bag on the hook in her office and slipped out of her jacket.

It was clear now that Lexa had never noticed her. Nope, not at all. Hell, she had probably never even given her a second thought after they were introduced by Lincoln – that brief interaction moments ago had basically proved it. No. Clarke was just another passing face in the crowed of customers that moved through her restaurant. Fuck. She didn’t even remember her name. Her name! How fucking hard was that? God. Okay, so maybe focusing on something else wasn’t really working. 

“So, I’m guessing you were playing the parking game again,” Harper said as she suddenly came bouncing through the door.

Thank God – a distraction!

“Every fricken time,” Clarke responded as she slipped into her normal baker’s coat and tied back her hair. “I swear, I’d be so fired if I didn’t own this place.”  
“No kidding,” Harper chuckled. “Lucky for me, I have a boss who understands the struggle.”  
“I really do – God, I do,” Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head. Stupid parking. “Anyway, do you have any new orders that I need to know about?”  
“Actually, I do,” Harper responded as she retrieved a small notebook from her front pocket. “There’s a breakfast platter for the day after tomorrow. Thirty-six count – assorted, to be picked up around seven,” she explained as her eyes scanned the page. “And two new cake orders. One for the seventeenth and the other for the twenty-first. The details for those are already in your inbox.”  
“Fantastic,” Clarke nodded as she gave her arms a good stretch and released a small groan. 

Suddenly the screeching buzz that kept them notified whenever customers entered the shop filled the room and caused both of them to jump.

“Fuck. I hate that thing,” Clarke said as she covered her ears. “I need to get it replaced already.”  
“You really do,” Harper agreed as she made her way toward the door. “I’ll take care of this one.”  
“Thanks,” Clarke sighed as she lowered her hands.  
“Are you okay?” Harper asked as she paused at the door. “You seem a bit off.”  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Clarke smiled warmly at her. “I just didn’t sleep well.”  
“Okay,” Harper nodded, though her eyes seemed to call bullshit on the answer.

The moment Harper left Clarke’s mind instantly jumped back to Lexa. It was frustrating to learn that the woman didn’t notice her or seem to have any interest in even knowing her and – okay, yes, she had been allowing herself to dip into some pretty fantastic and rather intimate thoughts about the brunette, but at the same time, there was another side to it as well. 

She wanted to know her.

From the moment that she shook her hand and looked into those beautiful green eyes, all that she wanted was more. Since that moment, throughout every day that had passed, she found herself just wondering the most random and strange things about the woman and honestly – it was making her a bit crazy. How did she sleep? Had her day been good? Was business doing well? What did she do for fun? Did she take cream in her coffee? What was her favorite color? Or book? Did she have a favorite book? Or even like books? Or well, reading? And how..

Clarke shook her head. Ugh – so fucking random. Not to mention, pathetic. Picking up her phone, she leaned back against the counter and fired off a quick text.

Wanheda: Do I look like a Claire to you?  
Engineer101: Who’s Claire?  
Warrior: What are you talking about?  
Engineer101: Oh, sorry.  
Engineer101: Read that wrong.  
Engineer101: New answer - what?

Clarke rolled her eyes and chuckled at the screen. 

Wanheda: Okay, so – I saw Lexa this morning and she was so fucking rude. She didn’t even look at me when I said good morning to her.  
Wanheda: And she called me fucking Claire.  
Engineer101: Do I need to kick someone’s ass?  
Wanheda: No Rae.  
Warrior: Lexa could kick your ass with her eyes closed and you know it.  
Engineer101: Um, you do remember that I can make things go boom, right?  
Warrior: Yeah, okay – I’ll give you that one.  
Warrior: Anyway, I wouldn’t take it too personally, Clarke. She was quite cold toward me and Lincoln the other day too. Not really sure what her problem is.  
Engineer101: Bet I know what her problem is – lack of sex. You can totally see it when her and Costia are together – zero chemistry. 

Clarke shook her head. No. Nope. Uh-uh. Not going to think about that right now, or ever actually, because just – ew, gross. 

Warrior: Well, Lincoln seems to think that they might not be in the best place right now.  
Emgineer101: No excuse for her to be all mad at the world.  
Warrior: I’m just saying.

Clarke stared down at her phone. Okay, so, she wasn’t sure that she believed that. It just didn’t seem to really fit. She had seen the pair of them together on more than one occasion now and they always seem just fine. Smiling and smug – superior in a sense. Though, honestly speaking, Costia kind of reminded her of a spoiled piece of arm candy – not that she would say that out loud or anything, but still. Ugh, of course, Lexa would prefer that kind of woman. 

Wanheda: She’s an asshole.  
Wanheda: Okay, I need to get my ass in gear. Thanks for the chat, ladies! Sweet duty calls. ;)  
Warrior: Talk to you later.  
Engineer101: Ciao!

Now determined to focus on her work and actually get this day going, Clarke put her phone away and took a steadying breath. However, just a moment later another message came buzzing through her phone.

Engineer101: And, of course you don’t look like a Claire. The fuck?

Clarke stared down at the message and simply grinned. She knew it.

Such a fucking asshole.


	4. Chapter 4

A few evenings later, Lexa sat in the furthest corner of the bar in her restaurant. Due to the wonderfully dimmed lighting it was the perfect place to just sit unnoticed, or at least, mostly unnoticed and was a spot that she had come to claim as her own little camp, in a sense, a place to just sit and watch over the activities in the restaurant and work on whatever other little things needed her attention.

“Yes, yes, that’s all,” Lexa spoke quietly into her phone as she rubbed her eyes, feeling a light pressure building at the base of her skull.  
“Get off the phone already,” John suddenly scolded her rather loudly. “God, such a slacker,” he added in a playful tone and rolled his eyes.  
Lexa shot him a look and shook her head lightly. “Yes. I will pick it up around eight,” she continued, reaching for her glass. “Yes. Thank you,” she finally finished and ended her call.

Setting down her phone and lifting her glass to her lips, Lexa tipped the remaining content into her mouth as she closed her eyes and swallowed firmly, just barely wincing at the burn of the scotch as it travelled down her throat. Yep, needed that.

“Whoa, take it easy there, girl,” John said with a grin as he appeared at her side and gave her a light nudge. “We don’t want you getting drunk on us, now do we?”  
Lexa opened her eyes and glanced at him, then shook her head slightly. “You know full well that I am quite capable of holding my liquor, Joh…”  
“MURPHY,” a loud voice suddenly rang out from somewhere in the kitchen.  
John rolled his eyes dramatically and gave her a look of slight annoyance. “I’ll be back,” he nodded and walked off.  
Lexa watched him walk off and slowly felt her mind traveling back to where it had been prior to her phone call, even though that was a place that she really didn’t want to go.

Being back in her hometown was the only thing that she had honestly, really wanted for years. She had missed it, everything about it and deep down, she had really believed that once she was back, things would be better – that she, would be better. However, that seemed not to be the case in reality, because if anything now – she simply felt worse. Something wasn’t right, something was just – missing, and for the life of her, Lexa just couldn’t seem to sort out what was happening anymore, not only inside her head, but also, inside her heart.

For as long as Lexa could remember, she had been dealing with the public assumption that she had everything that she could want – hell, everything that anyone could possibly want and why wouldn’t people think that way? She had money and fame, several insanely successful restaurants and a stunningly beautiful woman on her arm – so, what more could she really ask for? Unfortunately, this was a question that she didn’t know the answer to either.

Running her middle finger along the brim of her glass, Lexa shook her head and sighed lightly. 

Truth be told, she had never really cared for all of the fame and publicity – and really, not even for the money. Granted, she wasn’t about to complain about it, but still – it wasn’t something that she had actively sought after. It just happened. She just loved to cook and had worked very hard to perfect her craft and in doing so, she had earned it – all of it, whether it had happened intentionally or not. Everything that she had she achieved over the years had been achieved by putting in solid effort and hard work – everything. She had built it, all of it, from the ground up, so what – what was missing now?

Glancing in the direction of the kitchen as the door as it swung open with John making his way back out, Lexa caught the sight of Costia, slipping into her jacket.

Okay, well, perhaps not everything in her life had been the product of hard work. 

In the beginning, her relationship with Costia had be effortless. The pair had bonded over their passion for being in the kitchen and as they found themselves spending more and more time together, things just seemed to bloomed into something more. Costia had fallen for her and man, had she had fallen hard. It was obvious to everyone at the time. They had all said it – they could all see it and they all thought that two of them made the picture-perfect couple, however – deep down, Lexa knew that there had always been one small hitch. 

Though in truth, she could say that she loved the Costia, in those quiet moment, when she was finally being completely honest with herself, she couldn’t actually say that she had ever been in love with her. What did that even mean? To be in love. Was there even a difference? God, that thought alone was probably yet another reason why she was likely to blame for the way that things were now. What the hell did she really know about being in love anyway?

Shaking her head and flexing her jaw, Lexa caught the bartender’s eye and pointed to her glass.

“Now,” John said as he reappeared at her side and leaned against the bar. “Where were we?”  
Lexa didn’t respond, watching as Costia exited the kitchen and walked out the front door without so much as a word or glance to anyone. Fuck.  
John leaned closer to her. “Look,” he said quietly. “You don’t seem to be doing very well.”  
“Well, of course I don’t,” Lexa responded without meeting his eyes and released a small chuckle in spite of herself. “All that she and I do anymore is fight and when we’re not fighting, we’re basically just avoiding each other,” she shook her head. “Can you imagine what it’s like to be in an argument that never ends?”  
John shifted slight and dropped down on to a stool. “it’s really gotten that bad?”  
“Gotten,” Lexa scoffed and shook her head again. “No. It’s been that bad for a while now – months actually – or maybe even longer, who knows and it’s so fucking exhausting,” she paused and took a slow sip of her drink. “Granted, she’s asleep by the time my head hits the pillow at night, but then again, she’s also gone by the time I wake up. Most nights, I swear she moves to the couch during the night just to get away from me.”

It was true, in fact, she was sure of it and that was exactly how it made her feel – that whatever Costia was really feeling toward her was so negative, that she simply couldn’t even stand to sleep in the same space as her anymore. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Lexa sighed and took another sip from her glass. “It’s like I try and nothing works. I feel like it’s all my fault – I know it is, but I can’t …”  
“Stop right there,” John interrupted her sharply. “Don’t even do that to yourself. She’s in this relationship too or, at least, she’s supposed to be.”  
Lexa eyed him sternly, having instantly picked up on his tone. “Look,” she said after a moment. “I know that you don’t like her, but that doesn’t mean...”   
“I’ve never said that,” John interrupted again and then paused, drawing a sharp breath. “But, fine, since you brought it up – it’s true,” he said, drumming his hands on the edge of the bar. “I’ve never really cared for her.”

This wasn’t at all news to Lexa. Nope – not at all. She had always been able to tell that John had some type of dislike for Costia – always, a though she wouldn’t go as far as to call it hate, it definitely wasn’t love. She could see it. Regardless of the fact that he had never been outwardly rude to her, there was still something there. Something in the way that he looked at her, something in his tone – something that showed that while he might be willing to put up and professional front and work with her, nothing was going to make him like her. 

“You shouldn’t let her get inside your head like this,” John continued quietly. “I know that you’re trying to make things better, I can see it. She’s the one who’s giving you the cold shoulder. It’s not your fault that things are like this,” he told her firmly and then added, “and let’s not forget what she’s done.”  
Lexa eyes instantly hardened as her jaw tightened. “You have no proof that she’s done anything,” she reminded him thought her gritted teeth, her tone hard, but her voice kept low.  
“Oh, I don’t need proof,” John shook his confidently. “I know it and so do you. After all, you were the one who brought it up in the first place, weren’t you?”  
Lexa simply stared at him, somehow feeling her blood run cold at the memory. 

Yes. She had been the one who had mentioned it. Late one night, after having too much time on her hands, a little too much to drink and getting way too lost inside her own head. She had been upset and frustrated - hurt.

“How many times has it happened now, hm?” John questioned rather forcefully. “Her coming home at God knows what time, reeking of alcohol and someone else’s perfume?”   
Lexa closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She didn’t want to think about it.

She could take a lot, really, she could and honestly, she did, but that kind of betrayal – no. That she just couldn’t take. Yes, it was true. That had happened, on more than one occasion, but still – it simply wasn’t proof. 

She couldn’t go off and accuse Costia of cheating just because she had come home drunk and smelling like some unknown perfume. The logical part of her brain constantly argued that there were too many other reasons that she could smell like someone else. She forgot to put on her own perfume before leaving and used one belonging to a friend? She got cold and borrowed someone’s sweater or a coat? Perhaps, it got transferred on to her while dancing too close to someone at the club?

Redirecting her eyes to the other side of the room, Lexa lifted her glass back up to her lips. It didn’t matter anyway. “We still have no proof,” she said quietly and downed the remainder of her drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Grabbing her bag and the stack of paperwork out of her inbox, Clarke exited the bakery and locked the door. The last week or so had been a little crazy, but that’s what usually tended to happen when you’re down a person. Ontari’s vacation had been both much needed and well deserved, that much – Clarke had to admit. All year long she had been saving up every bit of the time that she could and covering every single possible shift so that she could go off on some trip with her friends to some far off, frozen tundra that Clarke didn’t even want to think about. Definitely deserved, but now – she was coming back and tomorrow she and Harper would be opening the bakery and she, would finally have a day off.

Feeling the chill of the night air, Clarke shivered and pulled her jacket more tightly around herself as she upped her pace and made her way to her car, unsurprisingly finding thoughts drifting back to that beautiful, but oh, so rude brunette. She had to find a way to get her off of her mind, like really, she did, however, the manner in which to achieve this goal, somehow kept evading her. That jaw, those lips and God, those eyes – so piercing and green. So fucking mesmerizing and equally fucking deadly.

“Stop being so pathetic,” she scolded herself as she finally reached her car and got inside, quickly turning over the key in the ignition and pulling out of her spot.

She had to get over this crush – she just had to. Even if Lexa wasn’t with Costia, Clarke could already tell that Lexa would never look at her that way, that she’d never see her. Hell, as it was, she barely even noticed her now and physically speaking, at least – Clarke and Costia were nothing alike. Costia was slightly taller and leaner, clearly more toned and her sun kissed skin was so spot on that Clarke was sure that she must be one of those people who has a standing relationship with a tanning bed. 

Stopping at a red light, Clarke gripped the steering wheel and pressed back against her seat, letting out a tiny, frustrated groan. 

It wasn’t that she was overweight – she wasn’t, not at all. Her body was just different from Costia’s, it was just, fuller – she had curves and she loved them. She wouldn’t change her body for anything or anyone, not ever, she loved it. However, if Costia was an example of the type of woman that Lexa would be interested in, then it was pretty obvious that she would never be interested in her and that, was the reason that she had to get over this crush. God, did she have to. 

Pulling into a parking spot near her apartment, Clarke’s thoughts went to Raven and she knew just what that girl would tell her to do – go get laid. Yep. That was Raven’s answer to pretty much everything, God love the her, she was definitely a little horn-ball, regardless, the point was that this was something that she simply couldn’t do. She just couldn’t. She wasn’t like that, into one-night stands and whatnot, they just didn’t work for her – she never had been. Granted, yes, it was true that she had come close a few times over the years, but nope, in the end, she just couldn’t go through with it. 

Exiting her car and collecting her things, Clarke clicked the lock button on her key fob and made her way toward the front door. 

Truth be told, she could never see herself with someone as egocentric and ill-mannered as Lexa anyway, so really – the only thing to do, was to just get over her. It was for the best.

Stepping through the door, the first thing Clarke noticed was Raven and Octavia both planted on the couch and waiting for her.

“Time for our girl’s night, bitches!” Octavia hollered playfully as she leapt to her feet, thrusting her arms over her head and clapped her hands.  
Clarke chuckled as she turned and dropped her things on the entryway table. Finally. “God, I have needed this,” she groaned as she.  
“No shit,” Raven laughed and got to her feet, walking off toward the kitchen.  
“Here,” Octavia told her as she approached barely a moment later with two glasses in her hands and held one out to her.  
“Gin and tonic?” Clarke questioned with a grin, lifting her eyebrow slightly and taking the glass.  
“As if I would give you anything else,” Octavia grinned back at her and tapped their glasses together.  
“Thank you,” Clarke nodded as she lifted the glass to her lips.  
“Wait for me,” Raven called as she appeared from the kitchen with a beer in hand and cracked it open, clinking it against bother their glasses. “Tonight, we get to relax and drink as much as we want, because tomorrow is finally Sunday and thankfully,” she smiled and sighed dramatically, “none of us have a damn thing to do.”  
“Thanking God, for small favors,” Clarke responded as she tilted her glass. Yep.  
“I’ll second that,” Octavia stated with a smile as she raised her own.

A second later, they lifted their glasses once more, each taking their first sips of the night and smiling. Clarke reveled in the taste and feeling of her absolute favorite drink slipping down her throat. God, did she love that shit – so good. 

“So, how has your first week been, Rae?” Clarke questioned as she moved toward the couch, realizing that she and Raven hadn’t really had time to actually sit and talk over the past week.  
Raven took another sip of her beer. “God, Anya is so hot,” she replied as the most devilish looking grin stretched on her face.   
Clarke chuckled and dropped down on to the couch, rolling her eyes. Yep, there’s the little horn-ball.  
“She comes off rather intimidating, but she’s actually pretty funny too,” Octavia said as she dropped down next to Clarke.  
“And if I am remembering correctly, also quite beautiful too,” Clarke added with a nod. “Though, I only met her that one night at the restaurant.”  
“She even more beautiful when she’s being all bossy,” Raven grinned as she flopped over the arm of a nearby chair, “and for fuck’s sake – that suit. Ugh! It makes me want to do the dirtiest things to her.”   
“God,” Clarke chuckled and shook her head. This woman.  
“Not wasting any time, I see,” Octavia noted with a laugh.  
“Never,” Raven grinned and shrugged simply. “It’s just not in me.”

The conversation was suddenly brought to a halt as the sound of their doorbell rang out through the apartment.

“Food’s here,” Raven said as she jumped to her feet and made her way toward the door. 

After a few minutes of preparation and one or two spilled drinks, the trio sat down to gorge themselves on two large, deliciously smelling, pizzas.

“Anyway, speaking of Anya,” Raven said as she pulled a slice of pizza out of the box and took a bite. “Why did it bother you so much when her sister called you Claire the other day?”  
Clarke sighed and shook her head. She had figured that this would come up at some point in the evening. “Because,” she shrugged as she too pulled a slice from the box. “I was trying to be polite – to be friendly and she totally blew me off.”  
“Maybe she was just in a hurry,” Octavia suggested as she settled in to the corner of the couch.  
“That doesn’t excuse her fucking up my name,” Clarke pointed out sharply. Nope, not at all. Asshole.  
“Oh, come on, Clarke,” Raven practically groaned. “Clarke, Claire – they are a bit similar. It was probably just an honest mistake.”  
“Don’t even care,” Clarke responded firmly and quickly took another bite of her pizza. It was true, she didn’t. “She’s an asshole,” she added in a mumble.  
“Actually, according to Lincoln, she’s really the nicer of the two,” Octavia offered with a shrug. “And honestly, I’ve never seen her being intentionally rude or mean to anyone.”  
“Yeah, well – there’s a first time for everything,” Clarke retorted rather smartly. It was true.  
Octavia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly. 

Shit. 

Redirecting her gaze, Clarke found Raven looking at her in exactly the same manner.

Shit, shit. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Raven released a slick grin and shook her head slowly.  
“You like her!” Octavia suddenly accused, rather excitedly.   
“The hell I do,” Clarke bit back and shook her head. Fuck. “She’s the very epitome of the kind of person that I wouldn’t date,” she deflected instantly. “She’s rude and conceited, self-centered and…”   
“Oh, my God – you do!” Octavia shrieked with laughter.  
“Yeah, I’m just going to go right ahead and call bullshit on that one, Clarke,” Raven continued to grin. “Come on, spill it.”  
Clarke shrugged, trailing her gaze, looking anywhere but at the pair of them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said adamantly.

What followed was a weighted silence, where both Raven and Octavia simply smiled and stared at her as they patiently waited, knowing that eventually she would…

“Okay – fine!” Clarke burst out suddenly. And, fucking crap. “I like her – but it doesn’t matter and I’m getting over it.” 

Raven and Octavia immediately exchanged a playful, though triumphant look.

“For how long?” Octavia pressed playfully.  
Clarke shook her head.  
“Clarke,” Octavia pressed again. “How long?”  
“Ugh, fine,” Clarke groaned and dropped her head. Damn it. “Since the night we met.”   
Octavia gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
“And you didn’t say anything?” Raven asked, unnecessarily raising her voice.  
“What the hell was I supposed to say, guys?” Clarke groaned again. Seriously, these two. “She has a girlfriend, remember?”  
“Just because she has her, doesn’t mean that she’ll keep her,” Raven replied with a simple shrug.

Okay, that was true – but still.

“The girl definitely has a point,” Octavia nodded. “I already told you that Lincoln doesn’t think that they’re doing well. From what I can tell, it’s far from the best relationship. Hell, I think I’d even go so far as to call it a bad one.”  
“All well and fair,” Clarke shrugged again and got to her feet. “However, did you ever think that maybe she’s the reason for that?”  
Octavia’s brow furrowed at this. “Clarke,” she shook her head. “I’m telling you, she’s really not as bad as you think.”  
“She’s an asshole,” Clarke responded simply and made her way toward the kitchen. “And besides, no matter what kind of relationship she’s in, that doesn’t give her the right to treat other people like shit.”  
“But…” Octavia started again.  
“But, nothing,” Clarke spun on the spot. God, why was she defending her all of a sudden?  
“Okay ladies,” Raven said as she got to her feet. “Let’s put this one away for now. It’s getting way to tense in here,” she continued as she walked towards the radio. “How about we turn up the music and tear some of this rug up instead?”  
“Yes, please,” Clarke nodded and smiled at her. She really just needed to get her mind on anything thing else at the moment.  
Raven grinned at her and turned up the volume, giving her hips a playful shake.  
“I’ll make us some more drinks,” Octavia nodded as she got to her feet.

Hours later, Clarke made her way through the apartment picking up random items left behind by their antics as Raven and Octavia both slumbered on the couch. The remainder of the evening had gone quite pleasantly and though she knew that they were not going to let the whole Lexa thing go, between the alcohol swimming in her system and the level of exhaustion she was feeling, she just couldn’t bring herself to care about it at the moment. 

Besides, the facts were very simple. Lexa was in a relationship – good or bad, she was in a relationship and clearly both off limits and uninterested. 

Moving to turn off the light, Clarke sighed at the sight of the contents from her inbox still stacked on the entryway table. She should have looked at them earlier – really, she should have, just in case there was something that really needed her attention. Well, shit. Ugh. Okay, fine. Damn adulting anyway. Begrudgingly scooping up the stack, she released another sigh and went to the kitchen table where she settled in and began to sort through them. Nothing too difficult or honestly to interesting going on. All of the orders seemed pretty simple and standard. Should be an easy wee…

Clarke closed her eyes and gave her head a firm shake. Nope, she must have read that wrong – or maybe it’s the alcohol. Yep, that has to be it. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked down again. “You have got to be fucking kidding me right now,” she mumbled quietly as she stared at the order slip and felt her jaw tighten slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Stepping into the elevator, Lexa pressed the button for the sixth floor and leaned back against the wall. The day had been insanely long and absolutely tiring and the way that Costia had left the restaurant had just left her with a really unsettled and frustrated feeling sitting right in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t say goodbye, or even look at her for that matter. She just slipped into her jacket and poof, out the door she went. Even with the way that things had been lately, that was odd and then there was the conversation that she had had with John, which had done little to help her muddled mind as all that it really did was bring things back to the surface that she really just didn’t want to think about, things that honestly, she would rather forget.

It was true. She couldn’t deny that things had happened over the last year or so that just – didn’t seem right. Costia seemed to have developed a habit of going out way more than she used to and staying out way later too, however, whether Lexa liked it or not, it wasn’t like she could actually do anything about it. Costia was a grown woman and if she wanted to go out – she was going to go out. Who was Lexa to tell her that she couldn’t? She was Costia’s partner, not her owner and though yes, it was true that she felt the habit was a bad one, she wasn’t going to stop her. Comment about it, sure – but, certainly not stop her. 

As the elevator doors opened, Lexa stepped out and released a small sigh, feeling this wave of sheer exhaustions crashing over her. God, she needed to rest, really – she did, her body was slipping passed the point of begging for it and now right into demanding it and between the aching in her knee and the throbbing in her head, she knew that she really just had to give in. All that she wanted was sit down and relax with a hot cup of tea and her favorite book. That wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

Pushing through the door a moment later and stumbling over Costia’s shoes, which had just been left haphazardly inside the front door, Lexa felt her temper flare and immediately knew that her night was going to be anything but peaceful and relaxing. 

“For fuck’s sake,” she spat at them and with one swift swing of her leg, sent the pair barreling across the room, which she then instantly scolded herself for it. There was no point in getting angry – no point in losing her temper and doing this, because now – she would have to go and pick the damn things up and put them away. If she didn’t, chances were that she would just be tripping on them again later. Idiot. 

Feeling her frustrations still bubbling below the surface, Lexa worked her jaw and slowly closed the door before turning and taking in the room. Yep, no surprises here. Costia hadn’t done anything – not a thing to the improve the state of the apartment, even though she had been home for several hours and easily could have. No. If anything, as usual, she had only made it worse.

Chancing a glance to her side, Lexa felt her frustration quickly mutating into anger. There, next to the doorway that led up to the roof top, sat a small table that was just covered – completely covered in the most random crap and garbage that one could imagine. Receipts, candy wrappers, pencils, change – crap. It was just crap. Every day when Costia came home, she would walk over to that table and empty the contents of her pockets on to it. Every single fucking day, for the last three fucking months, and though Lexa had been asking her for weeks to clean it off – weeks, still, nothing. Nope. That damn mountain just kept on growing. 

Moving further into the apartment, it was hard to miss the way that Costia had discarded her clothes from the day as they were now just scattered around, hanging over the chair and the arms of the couch and fucking really – now there was flour and who knows what else all over them. How the hell did she not even consider that that would happen? God, this fucking woman. Staring at the window behind the couch, Lexa shook her head. The magnificent view from that specific window had been the reason that she had chosen to buy this apartment over all of the others that she had looked at, but now, with all of Costia’s shit everywhere, it just totally took away from it. It ruined it.

Turning down the hallway, Lexa came to a quick stop as her eyes fell on the door that led to their bedroom which, was already closed and all that she could do was stare at it. Okay, so apparently this was Costia’s way of letting her know that she didn’t want her in there tonight, it had to be, because they had never – ever slept with the bedroom door closed. Not once. After all, why would they? No. This was a message and the message was pretty damn clear. 

Losing a small sigh, Lexa turned and made her way back to the front door, where she slipped off her shoes and set them aside before then making her way over to the laundry room, where she hoped she’d be able to find something to wear to bed. 

Fifteen minutes later, after searching through multiple baskets of partially folded laundry, Lexa reemerged dressed in a short sleeved, black V-neck and a pair of gray sweatpants. Personally speaking, she wasn’t generally a fan of sweatpants – really, she wasn’t, but hey – for tonight, they would do. Making her way around the apartment, all of her thoughts about rest and relaxation evaporated away as she collected Costia’s shoes and set them near her own and then also her clothing, which she put into the washing machine. See? Not so difficult.

Stopping along the way back to the living room, Lexa retrieved a blanket from the closet and hugged it to her chest as she took a deep breath. She could still feel it, there in her chest, that emptiness, like a hole in her heart, aching to be filled. She knew that something was missing, it had to be, people didn’t just simply feel this way – she, had never felt this way. So, why now? And, what was it?

Finally reaching the couch, she unfolded the blanket and laid down, pulling it over her body as she picked up her book from the side table and opened it, reading slowly. “You are a wonderful creation. You know more than you think you know, just as you know less than you want to know,” she sighed and laid the book across her chest. God, did she love Oscar Wilde – her absolute favorite. Feeling her body sinking into the couch, her mind started to trail a bit, just wondering what the hell she knew anymore, if she had ever known anything at all. 

Closing the book, Lexa reached up and set it back on the table as she rolled on to her side. Everything had to go flawlessly on Monday, it just had to. If it didn’t – God, if it didn’t, there likely wouldn’t be another chance at this point. No. It had to be perfect and she could make it perfect – she knew that she could, by applying the very skills that had made her so successful, approaching it like a recipe that needed to be conquered. She had everything that she needed, all that she had to do was execute it with perfection and then maybe – just maybe, things would get better.

Falling asleep and trailing her fingers absently against her sternum, Lexa allowed her thoughts to again drift back to the hollowness that seemed to exists there now and to wonder what missing ingredient it would take to finally finish that unknown recipe.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke tapped her knife against the edge of her cutting board and worked her jaw slightly before setting her focus and beginning the task of slicing the strawberries before her. She couldn’t even believe that she was doing this. She didn’t want to do it – not at all, but still, she had to. Okay, being completely honest, technically, she didn’t have to, at least, not really. She could have easily handed to job off to Harper or Ontari, she could have, but at the same time – no. Not happening. Not with this one. 

As the sudden urge to spit into the mixture appeared, Clarke instantly paused and scolded herself, because – just no.

“Stop it. You’re a professional,” she mumbled and shook her head. “Fucking act like it and don’t…”

“Damn, it smells amazing in here,” Ontari said rather loudly, as she came through the door, interrupting her thoughts. “God, I missed that smell.”  
Clarke smirked. “You just spent two weeks surrounded by nothing but ice and snow,” she reminded her playfully. “I’ll bet you miss the smell of pretty much everything.”  
Ontari laughed as she leaned back against the counter. “Oh, come on – there were smells,” she told her and crossed her arms.  
“Uh huh,” Clarke said as she looked up. “See, the stink of each other, due to the lack of being able to bathe – yeah, that doesn’t count.”  
“Oh, thpppt,” Ontari stuck out her tongue. “Anyway, I see we have a busy week ahead of us.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Clarke nodded and went back to slicing the strawberries. “Seems like every day, more and more people are discovering the sweet magic we whip up in here, so – bonus.”  
“God,” Ontari sighed with a smile. “I remember the first time I discovered it. It was right after I got into town, what? Three years ago, now?”  
Clarke smiled and nodded again. Yeah, it was about that long.  
Ontari grinned and shook her head. “I felt like such a lost little puppy when I came in here.”  
“You looked like one too,” Clarke told her as she scooped up a handful of strawberries and dropped them into a bowl. It was totally true.  
“Yeah, well,” Ontari chuckled and shook her head. “I had no apartment, no job – barely any money. My parents never supported my decision to travel and find my own place in the world, let alone the idea of me making a career out,” she motioned around the room and shook her head again. “But I love it here. I knew the moment that I got her that this was where I wanted to be and thankfully, you gave me a chance.”  
“Hard not to,” Clarke smiled at her. “The work you did on your trial run was pretty amazing.”  
“Well, as with everything, I aim to both impress,” Ontari grinned, “and please.”

The sudden screech of the door buzzer caused both of them to instantly wince.

“Ugh, that fucking thing,” Clarke rolled her eyes. Again – replace that damn thing.  
“Definitely wakes you up,” Ontari said as she pushed up off of the counter. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, beautiful,” she winked. “Duty calls,” she grinned again and left the room.

As Ontari left the room Clarke tried to remove the smile from her face and return her focus to her work. Ontari was a natural flirt and it went without saying that she was interested, hell, she had been interested since the day that they met and everybody knew it. However, that interest was not returned, at least, not like that and thankfully for Clarke, she was also a harmless flirt and would never cross the line or do anything that might make someone uncomfortable. Flirt, yes – but press, no.

Outside of the bakery, Clarke, Harper and Ontari we all friends and though Clarke and Harper had known each other since they were quite young, Ontari had been a pleasant addition to the little circle that they all ran in.

Hours later, Clarke was on her own just straightening up a few things and waiting for the last pick up of the night. Ontari had helped her clean everything up and then gone home, and now, all that was left was that last pick up for the night and really, Clarke just couldn’t wait to be done with it already. 

Hearing the door open behind her and the faint sound of the annoying buzzer going off in the hack, Clarke drew a breath and squared her shoulders, before turning and then groaning internally at the sight before her.

Finn Collins. Ugh. This fucking guy. Now he, was the complete opposite of Ontari and had been trying to convince Clarke to go out with him since – God, since forever. He was the perfect example of someone who just didn’t know how to take a hint or rather, someone who simply ignored them. Persistent and full of himself, he would stop in when to mood struck him and play his hand at trying to score a date. 

“Hey there, princess,” Finn said as he strode toward her with his lips stretching into his usual grin. “I was hoping I’d find you here.”  
“Finn,” Clarke eyed him, feeling her annoyance already rising. “My name, is Clarke. Seriously, how many times must I to tell you that?”  
Finn leaned against the counter and simply grinned at her.  
“Is there something that I can do for you?” Clarke asked, already knowing the answer and just wanting to get it over with already.  
“Hmm, you could have dinner with me on Friday night,” Finn grinned again. “How about that?

Yep. Every fucking time.

“How about no?” Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head.  
“Come on now,” Finn chuckled and sighed dramatically. “Why do you keep playing that you’re not interested, hm? We both know that you are.”  
Clarke felt the bile rise in her throat at the thought. So not interested. “I don’t play, Finn,” she told him plainly. “I’m simply, not interested – you however, just don’t seem to want to accept that.”  
Finn chuckled and shook his head, clearly ignoring her words.  
Clarke took a deep breath. “Something else that I can do for you?”  
“Oh,” Finn grinned and leaned further over the counter. “I can think of a number of things that you could be doing for m…”

Suddenly the door of the shop swung open and in stepped Lexa – and, of course she would show up right now. Great. Two assholes to deal with now. Just – fuck.

“Good evening,” Lexa said with a nod as she closed the door behind her.  
Clarke nodded and took in the look of her. Something seemed off about her tonight – different. “Hello Lexa,” she responded. “I’ll be right back.”  
“Take your time, Claire,” Lexa shook her head. “Finish up with your other customer. I can wait.”  
“Claire?” Finn turned and gave Lexa a confused and questioning look.  
“It’s not a problem,” Clarke shook her head, somehow managing to not roll her eyes at the fuck up of her name, yet again. “Finn was just leaving,” she explained and motioned to the door.  
“But, Clarke,” Finn’s eyes snapped back in her direction.

At the sound of her name, Clarke chanced another glance at Lexa and she saw something shift in her eyes. Uh-huh, that’s right, asshole. C.L.A.R.K.E. Clarke!

Finn leaned even further over the counter, pressing into her personal space. “I haven’t finished telling you what you could do for me,” he told her quietly, his tone coming out rather sleezy sounding.  
Clarke instantly recoiled back, because – ew, no.  
“I’m fairly certain that was her way of asking you to leave,” Lexa said, and just like that, she was at his side with her jaw set, her shoulders squared and something rather scary now showing in her eyes.  
Finn turned and stared at her, then pushed back away from the counter and let his eyes bounce between the pair of them before scoffing and exiting the shop.

It took a moment, really it did. Clarke’s mind just seemed incapable of processing for a second because, where the hell did that come from?

Blinking, Clarke gave her head a short shake. “Okay, so, your order,” she nodded as she turned and walked toward the fridge to retrieve it. “Here we go,” she said as she returned and set it on the counter.

A short two-tiered chocolate truffle cake, covered with sliced strawberries and edible gold. Edible fucking gold. 

Lexa merely eyed it for a moment, then tilted her head and gave it short spin before nodding.  
“Everything look good?” Clarke questioned as she watched her curiously.  
“Yeah,” Lexa nodded again. “It looks alright,” she told her.

Alright? Just, alright? Oh, this motherf…

Clarke bit the inside of her cheek and picked up the cake and turned her back to set it into its box. “Excellent,” she said as she tied it closed and slid it into a bag. “That will be all?”  
“Yes, that will be all,” Lexa said and pulled out her wallet, clicking a credit card down on the counter. “Thank you,” she added quietly and rather surprisingly as she smoothed her fingers across her eyebrow.  
Clarke scooped up the card and quickly turned her back, rolling her eyes, because, really? Would it have killed Lexa to just hand her the fucking card?

Asshole.

Finishing up the transaction as quickly as possible, Clarke steadied her nerves and put on her best professional face. “Thank you, Lexa,” she said as she turned again and handed her back her card and receipt. “Have a good night,” she forced herself to smile.  
Lexa tucked away her card as she picked up the bag, her eyebrow lifting just slightly. “Goodnight, Claire,” she told her with a small nod.  
Clarke felt her jaw snap tight as her temper flared deep inside her chest, but before she could even muster a response, Lexa was gone. God, that woman – she did that on fucking purpose.

Yep. Totally should have spit in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa returned from the bakery and moved through the apartment before setting the cake in the refrigerator and slipping out of her jacket. Glancing around, a wide smile stretched on her face. 

The apartment was clean, like – really clean. There were no more boxes stacked everywhere or trash covering the table and counters. No more clothes draped over the furniture or shoes scattered across the floor. No. Not anymore. Now, it was just clean – perfectly clean, well, almost perfectly. The only thing that Lexa had refused to touch was Costia’s table and that, was simply on principle. She had asked her to take care of it – multiple times, and still nothing, so – nope.

Lexa had managed to find an excuse to both leave the restaurant early and leave Costia in charge and that had given her just the right amount of time to take care of, well, everything. Costia hadn’t been to thrilled about it, that much was pretty obvious, however, when she came home to this, surely, she would forget all about it. Knowing that Costia should be home in less that thirty minutes, she moved through the apartment again and pulled out her phone. Everything had to be perfect.

Apartment 🗸  
Earrings 🗸  
Candles 🗸  
Music 🗸  
Roses 🗸  
Wine 🗸  
Cake 🗸

Everything looked good, better than good even, in truth, Lexa was honestly a bit impressed with herself for actually pulling it all off in time. She liked how it all came out, really, she did and she truly hoped that Costia would too. Moving to the table, she opened the bottle of wine and poured some into two glasses. She had about five minutes, give or take, before Costia should be home and she needed everything to be ready to go. Retrieving the cake from the refrigerator and setting it on the table, Lexa couldn’t help the way that her mind drifted back to the blonde baker as she stared at it. 

She had gotten her name wrong. How the hell had that happened? One thing that she had always been good with, was names – always. With all of the people that she encountered on a daily basis, she had to be, so how was it possible that she messed up – and why, hadn’t anyone told her? Perhaps she had just misheard it the night that they met? Yes, that was possible. After all, the restaurant had been quite busy that night. Either way though, she had been wrong – however, she wasn’t about to admit it. No – can’t do that. She’d find some way to correct it later. Besides, the look on the blondes face when she had called her Claire again – God, so good. 

Grinning at the memory, Lexa took a sip of her wine and glanced at the clock, instantly feeling her brow furrow. Whoa, time kind of slipped away there a bit. Still no Costia though. Hm. Strolling around the table, she tweaked things here and there and watched the minutes melt away before pulling out her phone.

Lexa: Everything okay?

Setting her phone on the table, Lexa picked her glass back up and continued to pace as she waited for Costia to text her back and tried not to worry. She knew that they needed tonight, like – really needed it and she had planned everything so damn perfectly and… Stop just, stop. Everything will be fine. It will be. Costia is just running late. It will be fine.

An hour later though, it was anything but fine as there was still no reply and still no Costia. What the hell? Where was she? And why wasn’t she responding? Continuing to pace, Lexa felt the night just slipping away and by the time that the clock started nearing midnight, she knew – Costia wasn’t coming. Fuck. Scooping up the bottle of wine, she moved into the living room and dropped down on to the couch. Just, fuck.

Five hours and half a bottle of wine later, Lexa awoke to the jarring sound of a door slamming. “What the hell?” Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at the clock, feeling an anger instantly brew when she read the time. 5:10am. Fucking seriously?

Leaping from the couch, Lexa barreled down the hallway. The bedroom door was closed, but honestly, she just didn’t give a fuck. Nope. Not one single fuck.

“Do you know what time it is?” Lexa questioned her rather harshly as she stepped inside.  
Costia glanced up at her from her place at the foot of the bed. “Do I care?”  
“If you wanted to go out tonight, why didn’t you just say something? I would have taken you out, instead of doing all of this,” Lexa shook her head and motioned behind herself. “I waited for you for hours. Would it have killed you to answer my text? Or at least call and let me know?”  
“Well, if I had wanted to go out with you, perhaps I would have,” Costia responded with a sigh as she stretched and rolled her eyes. “And no one told you to wait for me,” she added.  
Lexa simply stared at her. Okay, that stung a bit.  
“And just for the record, If I want to go out, I will,” Costia spoke rather pointedly as she stood up and took a slightly wobbly step forward. “And if I don’t want to call, I won’t. It’s pretty damn simply, don’t you think?”  
“And if you want to fuck someone else, you’ll do that too, right?” Lexa spat as a fire suddenly burst in her chest and then paused because – holy shit, did she really just say that?

Something in Costia’s eyes shifted as the air in the room instantly thickened. 

“Well, of course,” Costia responded as a grin slowly stretched on her face. “I mean, it’s not like you really gave me much choice in that,” she said as she crossed her arms. “I had to find someone who could actually please me.”  
Lexa felt the impact of Costia’s words hit her, square in the chest and steal her breath. “Get out,” she told her softly.  
Costia laughed lightly and shook her head. “Oh, don’t worry, Lexi,” she cooed as she moved and pulled a bag out from under the bed. “I have been planning on leaving your worthless ass for a while now.”  
Lexa felt her jaw tightening. She hated when Costia called her that, and Costia – she fucking knew it.  
“Come on – has it really not been obvious how bored I am here?” Costia continued as moved and opened the top drawer of the dresser, pulling out a few random items and tossing them on the bed. “How bored that I am, of you?”  
Lexa just watched her, feeling every word just slamming against her. God, she had been right. This really had been all her fault.  
“I’ve always deserved more – better, and finally, someone has realized that,” Costia spat as she began shoving items into the bag. “I’m over being in a relationship where nothing is done for me,” she ranted. “Over, just being a pastry chef, when I always should have been more and over, being trapped in this fucking hell hole that you forced me to come to.”  
Lexa shook her head. The fuck? “Just go,” she told her quietly. “And don’t even think about coming back,” she shook her head again. “Not to my bed, not to my restaurants – not to my life.”  
Costia picked up her bag and tilted her head slightly. “You say that as though there is some loss to me in all of this?”  
Lexa tightened her jaw as an ache rang out deep in her chest. “Get out,” she repeated again.  
Costia didn’t move, instead she simply stared back at her with a small smile playing on her face.

This fucking woman.

“Just get out!” Lexa finally yelled. Seriously, already. She needed to just go – right fucking now.  
Costia held her smile, but gave a small nod and walked passed her.  
Lexa tried to even out her breathing as she listened to her footsteps fading and the sound of the door slamming shut. “And go to hell,” she whispered and closed her eyes. 

Moving back out into the living room, Lexa looked around as the sun began to pierce through the blinds. Had that really just happened? 

Slowly she moved through the apartment, cleaning up rose petals and collecting the wine bottle and glasses. Fuck, what a mess she had apparently made of her relationship. Everything that she had been thinking, was true. She wasn’t the partner that she had thought she was, and now it turned out that above that, she wasn’t even a good lover. 

Six years. She had poured six years of her life into Costia – well, personally speaking and more than that professionally speaking and now – it was all gone, and she had no one to blame but herself. 

Feeling the weight of everything slowly closing in around her, Lexa dropped down into a chair at the table and picked up a fork. No point in wasting what looked like a decent cake and besides – chocolate is an excellent comfort food. Stabbing at the cake, she picked out a small piece and slowly scooped it into her mouth. The moment it hit her palate though, her eyes widened with surprise and all she could so was stare at the cake. She had told Clarke that it had looked alright, she clearly remembered saying that, and when she did, it was true – but God, this was so much more than just alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke was having fun, really, she was and honestly, it was about time. While it was true that she had her girls’ nights here and there with Raven and Octavia, beyond them, she didn’t tend to go out nearly as much as she used to. It wasn’t necessarily that she didn’t like it, but more that it just didn’t really fit into her life anymore – at least, not the way that it used to. However, now – tonight, after a long and rather frustrating week, here she was, unwinding with a few friends and leaving all thoughts of that vexing brunette behind – far behind. 

“Hey beautiful,” Ontari said as she appeared at her side. “Do you want to dance?”  
Clarke turned and smiled at her. “Hell yeah, I do,” she nodded and moved away from the bar.

Reaching an open space on the dance floor, Ontari’s hands lightly took her by the waist as Clarke’s hands settled on her shoulders and just like that, their bodies seamlessly began to sway with the rhythm of the music. The night had been going very nice – smooth and the environment was just perfect tonight. Halfway through the dance, Clarke couldn’t help but notice the way that Ontari’s gaze kept drifting down, eyeing her lips and after the third or fourth time, she turned her head and looked around the bar.

She knew what Ontari was thinking, she could see it and feel it and though she didn’t want to hurt her, she couldn’t let things go there. She just couldn’t. Thankfully, she knew that Ontari would understand – after all, this wasn’t the first time they had danced or the first time that Ontari had eyed her lips like that. As the music shifted over into something with a quicker beat, Ontari leaned in closer. “Hey,” she whispered. “Relax, it’s cool.”  
Turning slightly, Clarke grinned and started to move to the new beat. Yep. No problem. “Think those hips of yours can keep up?”  
“Bet your sweet ass they can,” Ontari grinned back and her as she too started to move.

Several songs later, Clarke’s body was definitely feeling it and yeah – okay, Ontari could totally keep up. Damn. She really was a good dancer. Smooth and sexy, no way to argue that.

“Want a drink?” Ontari asked as the song came to an end.   
Clarke nodded. “Definitely,” she spoke over the crowd and music as she fanned herself.  
“Go to the table,” Ontari motioned. “I got you,” she winked and gave her a nudge.  
Clarke chuckled and nudged her back before turning and making her way back to the table where Lincoln and Octavia were sitting.

“Having fun?” Lincoln questioned with a smile.  
“I am,” Clarke smiled back at him as she dropped down into her chair and pushed her hair back off of her shoulders. So much fun. “I really needed this,” she added.  
“Yeah, you have,” Octavia agreed as she took a sip of her drink.  
Clarke glanced around. “Where’s Rae?”  
Octavia pointed to the far corner of the dance floor.  
Clarke turned. “Ahh,” she nodded as she spotted Raven on the other side of the dance floor with some unknown brunette. Looks like she found her company for the evening.  
“You know, you and Ontari look really nice together,” Lincoln said as he leaned slightly closer. “I really don’t get why you won…”  
“Here you go,” Ontari said as she appeared and set Clarke’s drink in front of her before taking a seat.  
“That was quick,” Clarke noted with a nod. “Thank you.”  
“What can I say?” Ontari chuckled and shook her head. “I’m just that good.”

The rest of the night moved on in pretty much the same manner. Dancing, drinking and talking and before Clarke knew it, she found herself back at the bakery and halfway through her day.

It had been a great night – really, it had and she was glad that she had gotten to the point where she could enjoy a night out without partying to the point of drowning in a hangover the next day. Not that her hangovers were ever that bad – okay, maybe they were, but still. It was just a nice change – to have that kind of balance in her life.

Hearing the door to the bakery open, Clarke smiled as she finished up the last few lines on her order sheet. “Welcome to The Ark. What can I help you with?”  
“Good afternoon,” an all too familiar voice said.  
Clarke instantly stopped writing. Seriously? Tightening her jaw slightly, she raised her gaze. You have got to be fucking kidding right now.

There stood Lexa, dressed in a white button down and smooth black slacks with her hands cupped behind her back and she sharp leather jacket shimmering in the light. Damn, why the hell did she have to look so…

“What can I do for you, Lexa?” Clarke questioned as the smile slipped off her face and her spine straightened. Stop it.   
“I was wondering if we might be able to speak in private,” Lexa responded simply.  
Clarke felt her eyes narrow slightly. What the hell was this about now? If Lexa thought for one moment that she would be making a wedding cake or some nonsense like that for her and Costia she was out of her damn mind right now – uh-uh, not happening and…

Okay – just stop. Be the professional that you know you are … when you’re not being your petty, little…

“Harper!” Clarke called over her shoulder. “Take over for a bit?”   
“Sure thing,” Harper said as she gave her a quick thumbs up.  
Clarke looked back at Lexa and internally rolled her eyes. “This way,” she said as she motioned to the door. 

As Clarke led Lexa back to her office, she took several steadying breaths and tried to push her professional disposition to her forefront. Yes, it was true that Lexa was an arrogant, egocentric asshole, however, she was also a customer – a paying customer and deep down, Clarke knew that she shouldn’t let her personal feelings interfere here. But oh, the temptations to do so. Ugh.

Entering the office, Clarke motioned to a chair and moved to sit in her own. “So, Lexa,” she said as she shifted. “What can I do for you?”  
“Well,” Lexa replied calmly as she dropped down into the chair and folded her hands in her lap. “I would like to offer you a job.”  
Clarke stared at her, feeling her eyebrow lift. The fuck? Did she really just say that? “You do realize that I am the owner of the very bakery that you’re sitting in, right?”  
Lexa grinned lightly. “Of course,” she answered with a nod. “However, quite recently I lost my pastry chef and after trying that cake of yours earlier in the week, I have to admit that I was extremely impressed and I think that you would be a perfect replacement.”  
Clarke continued to stare at her. Lost her pastry chef? But, Costia was her pastry chef. What did she mean, she lost…  
“So, what do you think?” Lexa questioned, interrupting her thoughts.  
Clarke blinked. Um, no. “I think that you’re out of your mind,” she responded simple shrug. It was true. This was, without a doubt, the most ridiculous thing that she had ever heard. “You want me, to leave my bakery and come work for you?”  
“I do,” Lexa nodded. “I see no reason why you can’t own this bakery and also head things over at my restaurant.”  
“How about it being a conflict of interest?” Clarke shook her head. Like, really?  
“There is no conflict,” Lexa told her simply. “One has nothing to do with the other. Here, you produce a wide variety of items, ranging from plain bagels to wondrous wedding cakes – there’s no reason for that to stop. At the restaurant, you would be just be responsible for a smaller, more exclusive menu of desserts, approved by me, of course.”  
Clarke rubbed her temple. “You really are out of your mind,” she told her plainly.   
Lexa grinned again and gave her a rather challenging look. “Are you implying that you don’t feel capable of managing both?”  
Clarke felt her eyes narrow. Oh, this bitch. “No, Lexa,” she shook her head. “What I’m telling you that I have no interest in working for you,” she explained firmly. “Besides, you’re supposed to be some kind of world-renowned chef, so what – are you telling me that you’re not capable of handling some daily desserts?”  
Something shifted in Lexa’s eyes as her grin faulted. “No,” she responded softly, briefly lowering her gaze. “I’m just, very busy. That’s all.”  
Clarke watched her for a moment. Hm. “As am I,” she finally said as she got to her feet. “So, forgive me, but I am going to have to decline your offer, as my business comes before yours,” she said and motioned to the door. “Now, if you will excuse me. I have a lot to do.”  
Lexa gave her a stiff nod. “Thank you, for your time,” she said as she got to her feet and moved to the door, but then paused and turned back. “You should know though,” she continued as she buttoned her jacket. “I’ve never been one to give up very easily”  
“Uh-huh,” Clarke eyed her as she picked up a stack of papers from her desk. Seriously, this woman. “I’ll keep it in mind.”  
“You do that,” Lexa nodded as she eyed her back. “Have a nice day,” she grinned lightly, “Clarke.”

As the sound of her name being spoken registered in her ears, Clarke’s mind instantly went off the rails because – holy fuck, did Lexa make her name sound so damn sexy when she said it. The way she clicked that K, just – God. Fuck. So nice.  
Taking a steadying breath, Clarke shook her head as she stepped forward and closed the door. 

One way or the other, that woman was going to be the fucking death of her. How was it possible that she could be so damn smooth and such a fricken asshole all at the same time? Like, for real. Ugh. And to think – to think that Clarke would actually leave her own bakery and come to work for her. The hell? Yep – definitely out of her mind. Obviously, Lexa didn’t know a damn thing about her and clearly, she had no desire to learn. 

Moving back around her desk, Clarke dropped down into her chair and lightly drummed her fingers against the arm of it as her mind slowly wandered to the one question that had been left both unasked and unanswered.

What the hell happened with Costia?


	10. Chapter 10

Stepping out of the bakery, Lexa paused and took a deep breath before raising her eyes to the sky. The day was clear – really clear and the sky so blue, but as her mind drifted back to the frustratingly stubborn blondes’ eyes, she couldn’t help but feel somehow that they sky were the wrong shade of blue, because honestly, it simply didn’t compare. As annoying as the blonde could be, her eyes were as clear and blue as the Greek seas and just like those waters, there was no denying their beauty. 

Finally realizing how long she had been staring at the sky, Lexa shook her head and walked toward her car. Yes, it was true, Clarke had beautiful eyes, however the way those eyes had just looked at her was beyond condescending. What she had suggested was honestly not at all crazy, so why had she made it seem otherwise? It wasn’t like Lexa was trying to compete with Clarke’s bakery – not at all, she just wanted Clarke to bring some of her talent over to the restaurant, that was it – no big deal. But, ugh.

Getting into her car, Lexa quickly turned over the engine and pulled out of her stop. She had to find a way to convince Clarke to come and work for her. Aside from the incredibly impressive cake that she had tasted, it was apparent just how good Clarke must be, due to the obvious success of her little bakery. The woman had talent and passion – and to Lexa, those two things alone both meant and showed so much. There had to be a way to get Clarke to agree and she had to find it. She just had to. 

Stepping into the restaurant some time later, Lexa barely had time to breathe when she noticed Luna barreling her way.

“What did she say?” Luna questioned her quickly.  
“Good morning to you, too,” Lexa smirked as she slipped out of her jacket and walked toward the kitchen.  
“Lexa, come on,” Luna practically groaned as she followed. “Tell me what she said.”  
“Why do you even care so much?” Lexa questioned as she pushed her way through the swinging door. “You don’t even know the woman,” she added as she removed her jacket and hung it on a hook.  
“Okay, one – I don’t need to know her,” Luna shook her head. “We all tried that cake you bought and it was pretty damn amazing.”  
Lexa nodded. “Absolutely agree,” she told her.  
“Two, Costia is gone and while on certain levels, no big loss,” Luna continued pointedly. “On others, we’re all feeling it already and we could really use the help.”   
“I know,” Lexa nodded again. She really didn’t want to talk about Costia right now. “And you know that I really appreciate everyone pitching in.”   
“We know that you do,” Luna told her earnestly and then eyed her. “You always do – but still, with your… reluctance, to step in to her spot, we need to find a replacement.”  
Lexa felt her spine straighten slightly. Yep – another thing that she didn’t want to talk about.  
“Besides,” Luna’s tone lightened. “She seems like a nice person, is already successful in her own right, and she looks pretty good too,” she finished with a slight grin.  
Lexa moved her hands to her hips and gave her a look. Seriously?  
“She looks way better than just good,” John’s voice suddenly joined the conversation. “But, as usual, my money is betting that the commander here was way too busy to notice,” he grinned and made his way toward them.  
Lexa rolled her eyes. These two – God. 

She wasn’t looking to hire Clarke because of her looks, it was her talent that she wanted – that was all.

“Not to mention that from what Lincoln told me, she is also single,” John smirked and gave her a wink.  
Lexa rolled her eyes again. No, no, no. “Okay, I have been single for what – less than a week? No,” she shook her head. “My focus is on my restaurants – that’s it. This is the only thing that I am actually good at and it is what I…”  
“Stop that, damn it,” John spoke instantly and stepped forward. “I told you not to let that woman get inside your head,” he told her harshly. “Didn’t I?”  
Lexa eyed him and worked her jaw. Nope. Not doing this. “John,” she spoke warningly.  
“Enough you two,” Luna interrupted quickly. “We don’t need this right now,” she stepped in between them. “Now Lexa, just tell us what Clarke said,” she changed the subject.  
John stepped back and leaned against the counter, still looking somewhat annoyed.  
Lexa sighed. Great. “She declined,” she answered in short.  
“Why?” Luna questioned curiously.  
“What did you do this time, hm?” John chuckled and crossed his arms. “Call her by the wrong name, again?”  
Lexa felt her eyes widened. This fucking guy. That was supposed to be private.  
“You did what?” Luna shook her head. “Hang on – when? And why? How?”  
Lexa lightly glared at John. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone about that,” she reminded him firmly.  
“Chill Commander,” John chuckled again as he pushed away from the counter. “It’s just the three of us here.”  
Lexa took a steadying breath and turned to Luna. “It only happened twice,” she told her. “Well, only twice, unintentionally,” she added as her lips slowly stretched into a grin at the memory of the look on Clarke’s face when she did it intentionally.  
“You did it on purpose?” Luna laughed and gave her a playful nudge.  
“I couldn’t even help it,” Lexa insisted with a small smile. “It was just too good.” God, it so was.  
“You can be such an ass sometimes,” Luna laughed again and shook her head. “You speak to the woman, on more than one occasion and you couldn’t even remember her damn name?”  
“Okay, in fairness, I haven’t spoken to her that much,” Lexa defended quickly. It was true. “And, honestly, I don’t know how I messed up her name. Really, I don’t – It just, happened.”   
“No wonder she turned your ass down,” Luna told her with a feigned scoff.   
“Oh, I already told her that I don’t give up easily,” Lexa told them matter-of-factly as she picked up an apron and tied it around her waist, “and I have no intention of starting now.” Nope, not at all.  
“You really want her here, don’t you?” John asked as he eyed her curiously. “Why?”  
Lexa nodded, but didn’t respond because in truth, she didn’t know why.

There was something there – something that she couldn’t explain, but that she could feel and she just knew somehow that giving up on it would be yet another massive mistake to add to her list of recent mistakes, so – no.

“Tell her that she doesn’t have to leave her bakery,” John suddenly suggested.  
Lexa tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.   
“You don’t want to bake,” John said as he stepped closer and rubbed his forehead. “We get it, but unfortunately, we are eh,” he motioned with his hand, “just okay at baking – regardless, what we need, is product,” he paused and grinned. “So, don’t ask her to leave her bakery, ask her to supply your restaurant.”  
Lexa cupped her hands behind her back and considered his words.

He wasn’t exactly wrong. Product was what they needed and though she would have preferred to have someone actually working – in house, she didn’t necessarily need it. Granted, yes – it was true that she wanted Clarke to join her team, however, she could settle for less, if she was able to secure a deal that gave her the product that she wanted.

Lexa smiled. “I think that I can work with that,” she said and gave him a short nod.

Returning home hours later, Lexa pushed through her front door and sighed at the sight in front of her. Though days prior the apartment had been clean and organized, now – she was back to boxes everywhere and things being torn apart. Costia had been in and out several times, doing a half assed attempt at packing her belongings and actually accomplishing very little, so Lexa decided to step in and do it.

She just wanted it over with – she wanted it done and Costia dragging her feet on the whole thing was making it that much more difficult. Costia wanted to go – fine, done – now she needed to get her shit and just go. Lexa didn’t want to come home after a long day at work and find Costia in the apartment doing God knows what – no. She just wanted her gone. Out of her restaurant, out of her apartment and out of her life – for good.

Slipping out of her shoes, Lexa made her way though the maze of boxes and into the kitchen where she quickly poured herself a drink. 

She didn’t want to think about Costia or about anything to do with her, however, the thoughts of her were still swimming in her mind. Things that had happened, things that had been said and done over time and honestly – none of those thoughts were doing her any good. She needed to stop thinking – to just lock her thoughts away and pour all of her focus not only back in her business, but also into securing herself the talents of a certain, specific blonde baker.


	11. Chapter 11

“Seriously, what did she expect?” Clarke ranted once again.

Several days had passed since Lexa, with all her nerve, showed up at the bakery and offered her the pastry chef position at her restaurant and even now – Clarke still just couldn’t let it go.

“Did she really not consider that what she was proposing was absolutely insane?” Clarke continued as she dropped down into a chair at the kitchen table where Octavia and Raven were sitting and playing cards.  
Raven rolled her eyes and tilted her head. “Do you honestly not feel at all flattered?  
Clarke’s face instantly twisted up. Really? 

Of course not!  
Well, maybe?  
Okay, fine – yes, a little bit.

“Totally irrelevant,” Clarke replied as she crossed her arms. “Yes, Lexa might be all famous and whatnot, but – by walking into my bakery – my, bakery, like that, she made herself look like a total ass,” she pointed out. “And, what the hell happened with Costia? She’s been working for Lexa for years and…”  
“Yeah, that didn’t end very well,” Octavia interrupted. “On multiple levels,” she added with a short pop of her eyebrows.  
“What do you mean?” Clarke questioned her curiously. “You know what happened?”  
Octavia shook her head. “Not like, full details,” she explained, “but, I know that they are done – like, done done, both professionally and personally.”  
Clarke felt her eyebrows lift at this new information.

Professionally and personally? Hang on, did that mean…

“Lexa seemed fine when she came into the bakery a few days ago,” Clarke shook her head again. More than fine even.  
Octavia shrugged. “Lincoln said that she’s pretty good at hiding her emotions,” she told her simply. “But still, he also said what happened between them was pretty ugly,” she paused and shook her head. “I told you that I thought things were bad.”  
“Mhm,” Clarke hummed. “Well, I don’t really care about all that stuff.” Not like it was any of her business anyway.  
“Uh-huh,” Raven grinned playfully at her. “Of course, you don’t.”  
“I don’t,” Clarke insisted firmly as she got to her feet. “My issues with that woman now, are completely professional – that’s all.”  
“Right, right,” Raven smiled and drummed her hands on the table. “You’re over her,” she added as she too stood up. “I’m in the mood for a drink. What do you two say?”  
“I’m in,” Octavia was quick to respond.  
Clarke considered it for a moment. No lie – she could totally use a drink, but… “I’m opening in the morning,” she told them.  
“It won’t be a big deal,” Raven shook her head. “We’ll just go somewhere quiet.”  
“Yeah,” Octavia said as she got to her feet. “We can go over to that little wine bar that you like?”  
Clarke nodded at the suggestion. She did like that place. “Nice choice,” she smiled, “but we’re coming back early, deal?.”  
“Deal,” Raven and Octavia responded in unison. 

Crossing the threshold of the wine bar a short time later, the first thing that filled Clarke’s ears was the sound of Raven’s voice.

“She’s here,” Raven whispered as she pressed closer. “Guys, Anya is here.”  
Clarke scanned the scene and sure enough, there in the corner sat Anya, a good looking, slim guy, that she did not recognize and of course, fucking Lexa. Great. 

Suddenly Lexa raised her gaze, and Clarke quickly turned because – well shit, she didn’t want to seem like she was staring or actually even paying attention to that damn woman.

“How about over there?” Octavia suggested as she pointed to table that was next to the window. “We all know how you love to watch the rain, Clarke.”  
Clarke smiled. It was true, she did – however, at the moment, what she loved was that the table was on the opposite side of the bar. “Perfect,” she nodded.

Taking her seat a moment later, her contentment with the table quickly switched over to slight annoyance as Octavia took the window seat that put her back toward the rest of the bar, leaving Clarke to have the one that faced the bar and of course, faced Lexa’s table. Fucking brilliant. 

Don’t look at her. Don’t, look at her. Damn it – stop looking at her!

“God, she looks so nice,” Raven said with a rather slick smile.  
“Dude,” Octavia laughed and shook her head. “You can’t even see her face.”  
Clarke blinked and pulled herself back into the conversation. Come on, stupid – focus.  
“Oh, I don’t have to see her face to know that she looks nice,” Raven responded and then released a small sigh. “So nice,” she added after a moment.  
Clarke grinned as she watched her. “You really like her, hm?”  
“Yeah,” Raven grinned back at her and shrugged. “I mean, she’s generally pretty cold toward me, but honestly, it just makes me like her even more.”  
“Of course, it does,” Octavia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

A moment later the waiter appeared and took their order. As he walked away, Clarke couldn’t help that her eyes immediately returned to the table where Lexa was sitting. The guy that was with them was talking and laughing, however Lexa seemed completely expressionless as she rolled her wine glass between her fingers. She looked serious – so serious, even that light grin that had pulled at her beautiful lips back at the bakery was no where to be seen. Her eyes looked tired and darker then Clarke had remembered them – almost emptier, somehow.

Suddenly Lexa raised her gaze and as her eyes met Clarke’s, the room around them faded away. This time, she didn’t avert her eyes or pretend to be looking at something else. No. This time she held that gaze, looking deep and searching – waiting. As Clarke held her gaze, she noticed Lexa’s left eyebrow twitch slightly, almost challengingly and felt her own eyes narrowing at that nasty little thing. God, did she have the urge to just walk over and flick it.

A moment later Lexa raised her glass just slightly and tilted it in her direction before giving a short nod of acknowledgment. Clarke nodded back, because really, how could she not? However, the intention of the nod, instantly piqued her curiosity and…

“Still with us there, Clarke?” Raven questioned as she gave her a nudge.  
Clarke cleared her throat and smiled. “Of course,” she answered politely, but she wasn’t – not really. 

As the pair returned to their conversation, Clarke’s mind drifted back to Lexa or more specifically, back to her eyes. There was this sadness that swam in them and somehow, she was sure that it wasn’t because of her recent breakup or at least, not only because of it. No. It wasn’t – it couldn’t be because she had seen the same look in her eyes the night that they had met, she just didn’t know what it was at the time. But now, after their little stare off just moments ago, now she had a name for it – now, she could tell.

Lexa was sad. 

Why though? What had happened to her? And when? This wasn’t just a look of, oh, my feelings have been hurt. No. This look was stronger – it was deeper, and now Clarke could tell that it was something that was always with her. 

Glancing back over at Lexa, Clarke felt her thoughts drift even further. Gpd, she wanted to know her. To know everything about her. Everything about her life, about her past – hell, even about her previous relationships. She wanted to know everything that there was to know – everything that made Lexa Woods, who she was. The strangest thing though, was that she also wanted to make everything better. She wanted to see those hardened, sad eyes, turn soft and happy, and that slight little grin that she used, stretch into a full-blown smile.

God, she was so screwed.

Hours later, as Clarke lay in bed, her head was still filled with these thoughts. The time that she had spent out with Raven and Octavia had gone by in a blur and in truth, she hadn’t really paid any serious attention to them. She couldn’t, not really. She was so curious about what was hidden beneath the surface of Lexa that once her mind started going – it just kept right on going, so now, here she was. Awake way later than she wanted to be and thinking about things that she knew were pointless because the only thing about her that the damn brunette was interested in was her baking skills. Ugh.

Feeling her bracelet suddenly buzz, she glanced down at her wrist, seeing the word; unknown, travel across it slowly.

“What is this now?” Clarke mumbled as she reached for her phone. 

Unknown: Hello Clarke. I know that it is late, but I wanted to touch base. I have a new proposition for you and would like another meeting. -Lexa 

Clarke felt her eyebrows lift. Seriously now? Well, the woman did say that she didn’t give up easily. What the hell kind of crazy was she going to suggest this time? Ugh. Nope. Uh-uh. Not dealing with this nonsense right now.

Shaking her head, Clarke tossed her phone back on to her nightstand and dropped her head back down on to her pillow as she pulled the blankets up over shoulder. 

Lexa could be tomorrows problem.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being here, reading the story and leaving comments. We appreciate it and hope that you’re enjoying it.

Lexa took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror and straightened the front of her button-down. Today she was meeting with Clarke again. She had texted the stubborn blonde a few nights ago to request another meeting after seeing her with some friends at the wine bar. Honestly, she probably should have waited for a more decent time to do so, but really, though she didn’t exactly know why, she simply couldn’t make herself wait until the morning. Clarke had read her message shortly after receiving it and of course, she didn’t respond, which had been frustrating to say the least, but late the following morning, she finally did and she agreed to meet Lexa for coffee in a few days’ time. 

Checking her hair and makeup once more, Lexa slipped into her blazer and made her way out of the apartment. She felt nervous, to say the least, if Clarke rejected her offer yet again, she honestly didn’t know what else she could possibly do to convince her.

The drive to the café went by in a blur as the thoughts in her head continued to spin wildly. Arriving a bit early, Lexa went to the counter and ordered a drink before finding a table and beginning what was sure to be a rather impatient wait. She wanted Clarke to come and work for her – really, she did or at the very least to agree to supply her with the deserts that she was looking for. The woman had a passion for what she did and that passion showed in the product that she produced. It was like you could literally taste it in every bite.

Seeing Clarke push through the glass door, Lexa straightened her spine and put on her game face. Here we go.

“Good morning, Lexa,” Clarke greeted her with a polite smile as she approached the table.  
“Clarke,” Lexa nodded with an equally polite smile as she rose to her feet. “Good morning.”  
Eyeing her rather playfully, Clarke dropped down into her seat. “Well, at least you remembered my name this time,” she responded.  
Lexa released a small smile and sat down. “It only happened twice,” she pointed out.  
Clarke shook her head. “Three times,” she corrected and gave her a look. “However, the last one was clearly on purpose.”  
Lexa grinned. Yes, yes it was – and it was totally worth it.   
“Ass,” Clarke chuckled and shook her head as her eyes rolled lightly.  
Lexa’s grin stretched even wider, though before she could respond, a waiter appeared at their table.

Well, this was different – a bit more playful. Could be interesting or at the very least, helpful.

Lexa set her game face back into place as the waiter walked away. “So,” she started firmly, “as you know, I asked to meet you again because I have a new proposition for you.”  
Clarke leaned back in her chair and eyed her for a moment. “I thought that I was clear last time we met,” she said simply.  
“You were,” Lexa nodded. “Quite clear, however…”  
“I’m not going to leave my bakery, Lexa,” Clarke interrupted briskly. “Not for you or anyone else.”  
“Clarke,” Lexa began, but this time was interrupted by the return of the waiter with Clarke’s drink. Damn it.  
“I have worked very hard to get where I am,” Clarke continued. “Everything that I have has been poured into that bakery.”  
“I understand,” Lexa said quickly, feeling as though she was barely being given room to speak. “But, this time – I’m not asking you to leave your bakery.”  
Clarke’s eyes narrowed, though a curiosity showed in them.  
“What I want,” Lexa explained as she picked up her cup, “is for your bakery to supply my restaurant.”  
“To supply it with what?” Clarke questioned.  
“A short selection of deserts,” Lexa nodded and took a sip of her coffee.   
Clarke took a breath, seemingly thinking on it. “Okay, first of all,” she said as she straightened in her chair. “Why would I do that?”  
“Well,” Lexa shifted slightly and gave a small shrug. “ For one, financially, it’s a smart move,” she explained and it was true.   
Clarke’s eyes hardened slightly. “Implying that my bakery doesn’t do well enough on its own?”  
“What?” Lexa’s eyes widened at the question. Shit. “No,” she shook her head quickly. “No that’s not what I meant.”  
“No?” Clarke held her stare. “Listen Lexa, I don’t think you fully grasp what it is that you are asking for,” she stated rather firmly. “You want me to supply your restaurant with a select array of deserts, which means that I would have to put out more, to carry things that perhaps I wouldn’t normally, to increase not only my hours, but the hours of the two other women that I have working for me – not to mention the fact that I would have to find a way to get said products from point A to point B every damn day.”

Lexa sat feeling slightly stunned by her words. It wasn’t necessarily that they were untrue, but rather more that, well…honestly, no – she hadn’t really considered all of those things. Not really, anyway. Fuck.

Clarke picked up her drink and took a quick sip. “Now, let’s just say that I go through all of this,” she continued as she set her cup back down. “Increasing hours, product – finding a way to transport it all and then your, select deserts,” she motioned sarcastically with her fingers, “don’t sell. Then what happens? Hm? I eat the cost that went in to producing them? No,” she shook her head firmly. “No.”  
“What?” Lexa shook her head. “Clarke, hang on, we...”   
“Listen Lexa, I honestly don’t see a way that this can work,” Clarke cut her off again. “So, my advice to you is to find someone else.”  
“You’re the best one around,” Lexa responded sharply. “You’re talented – passionate. Not only can I see it in your work, but I can even taste it,” she admitted and leaned forward slightly. “I don’t believe there is anyone else who could compete.”  
Clarke’s eyes seemed to soften at her words, but still, she shook her head. “Even if that is true, my bakery – my people, they come first,” she explained, “and I see no reason to add unnecessary stresses to either.”  
Lexa leaned back in her chair and lost a small sigh. Well, fuck. Hard to argue with that. “Alright, Clarke,” she nodded in defeat.  
“Now,” Clarke said as she stood up. “If you will excuse me,” she picked up her coffee. “I must be getting back,” she extended her hand. “Miss Woods.”  
“Miss Griffin,” Lexa nodded again as she stood and took her hand, shaking it firmly. “Thank you, for your time.”  
Their eyes met and held for a moment that was honestly longer than necessary before Clarke gave a nod and walked out of the café.  
Lexa sighed as she dropped back into her chair, intertwining her fingers and pressing two to the middle of her lips. 

She said no – again. Damn it.

Feeling her phone begin to buzz in her pocket, Lexa retrieved it and looked at the screen. “Good morning, John,” she said as she answered. “Yes, I’m still at the café,” she nodded. “Okay, see you soon.,” she finished and ended the call and slumped back in her chair, with her thoughts returning to Clarke.

What the hell was she going to do with this woman? Granted, yes – it was true that there were things that she hadn’t taken into consideration, but still – that didn’t mean that things couldn’t be worked out, somehow. She had to find a way – something that would convince her. She didn’t want someone else – someone with mediocre skills and zero passion, no. No! That wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted Clarke. 

Staring down at her coffee, Lexa shook her head. Clarke was different today, way different then she had been before. Yes, she had been slightly playful when she firsts arrived, but then there was a seriousness to her – an edge that she couldn’t recall being there before. Had she offended her somehow? Yes, it was true that she had messed up her name, but still – it hadn’t been intentional. Well, the last time had been, but still – she wasn’t trying to offend her. Fuck. Had she? 

Clarke had always come across as very nice, always smiling with this warmth in her eyes, it was something that Lexa had noticed about her the night that they met, but today – today was different.

“From the way that you’re zoning out, I’m guessing that she said no – again,” John said as he dropped down into the chair previously occupied by Clarke. “Though there seems to be something else too. Care to share some of your deeper thoughts, Commander?”  
Lexa blinked and taking in his teasing grin, rolled her eyes. This guy. “Oh, stop it,” she responded in short. “She said, no.”  
“Why this time?” John questioned with a shrug and then motioned to the waiter.  
“Well, the long and short of it,” Lexa shifted in her seat. “She basically sees nothing to gain – except stress and loss of profit.”   
“I see,” John nodded as the waiter appeared with his usual. “Okay, so, are you finally going to look for someone else now?  
Lexa shook her head. Nope. Can’t do it.  
John tilted his head and grinned at her. “Still not ready to give up, hm?”  
“No,” Lexa answered and shook her head again. Can’t do that either. “I’ll give it one more go before I even consider that.”  
“And offer her what exactly?” John questioned with a slight scoff. “What more could you possibly offer her at this point?”  
Lexa shrugged as she looked out the window and rubbed her temple. “I have no idea,” she sighed.

And really, she didn’t – at least, not yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke pushed her cart around the grocery store, not really focused on anything other than the items that she needed for tonight. Lincoln and Octavia had invited her and Raven over to their apartment for a bit of a game and movie night, but also for dinner, because really, what was better than food?

Tossing some random items into her cart, Clarke sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the relentless brunette who had now twice made her offers that honestly gave her no reason to accept. Granted, she couldn’t really think of anything that would, but still. Lexa had said that she wouldn’t give up and so far, she hadn’t, though after their last meeting, Clarke was curious to see if she would try again. 

It wasn’t that she had been rude, well, not really – maybe a little, but, she hadn’t exactly been trying to be. Not directly anyway – she just wanted Lexa to hear her and also to attempt to actually understand what she was saying. Not only was the amount of work involved way more for her and her bakery, but the amount of risk was too. 

Turning the corner, Clarke came to an abrupt stop as her cart suddenly collided with another, and raising her gaze, she internally groaned as her eyes fell on none other than the persistent brunette herself, however, she wasn’t alone.

“Well, hello beautiful,” the man with Lexa greeted her with a smile.  
Lexa lightly rolled her eyes at him and then nodded toward her. “Clarke,” she said plainly.  
“Lexa,” Clarke nodded back and then turned her eyes to the man. She recognized him from the wine bar the other night. “I don’t believe we have met,” she said as she extended her hand. “I’m Clarke.”  
“John,” he grinned back and shook her hand. “I have heard quite a bit about you.”  
Clarke chuckled. “Well, I find that hard to believe,” she told him. “After all, not too long ago, your friend here didn’t even know my name,” she motioned her head in Lexa’s direction.  
Lexa rolled her eyes almost playfully as a light grin appeared on her face.  
“Oh, I know,” John responded as he leaned on the cart. “She can be a real ass sometimes,” he added quite playfully.  
“Whose side are you on?”” Lexa questioned him as her eyebrow rose into a perfect arch.

Watching it lift, Clarke again found the instant desire to just reach out and flick that nasty little thing and shook her head. Focus. 

“Yours, of course – as always,” John grinned at her, “but, come on – it is true.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes again.  
“I didn’t take you for the type to handle your own shopping,” Clarke told her, her tone coming of slightly sarcastic, whether intentional or not.  
Lexa turned back and eyed her, almost seeming offended. “I prefer it actually,” she responded in short.  
“Okay,” John said as he glanced cautiously between them. “Well, if you will excuse us, beautiful,” he said as he gave the cart a push. “We should really be going.”  
“Of course,” Clarke nodded as she too gave her cart a push. She hadn’t really meant to be rude.  
Lexa gave her a small nod as she followed after him. Yep, definitely offended.   
“Oh, and will we be seeing you at Lincoln’s tonight?” John suddenly turned and questioned her with a slick grin.  
Clarke snapped her eyes in his direction. Say what now? They were going to be there too? Fucking Octavia! Grr. “I will,” she responded with a quick nod.  
John grinned again. “See you then, Clarke,” he waived.

As she watched the pair disappear around the corner, Clarke felt her mind reel. Seriously? She was going to spend the night hanging out with Lexa? Lexa?? The fuck now. God. Octavia was dead – so fucking dead. This would mark the first time the two of them actually hung out. Did this mean that she and Lexa were suddenly friends now? No. Of course it didn’t. Why would it?

Returning home slightly later than expected, Clarke quickly set herself to the task of preparing the dish that she planned on brining to dinner. If she hurried, she was sure it could be ready in time.

“Hey you,” Raven said as she appeared behind her. “Need some help?”  
“Sure, Rae. That would be great,” Clarke grinned, but the paused and turned to her. “Did you know that Lexa is going to be there tonight?”  
“I did,” Raven chuckled and shook her head. “How did you find out?”  
“I ran into Lexa and her friend John at the store,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Well,” Raven said as she slipped on a pair of gloves and opened the chicken. “I couldn’t help but agree with Octavia when she said that your face would be precious when you saw her there.”   
“Oh, fuck you,” Clarke responded and gave her a nudge in the ribs.  
“Come on,” Raven nudged her back and grinned. “You’ll be fine.”  
“Uh-huh,” Clarke rolled her eyes again. “Let me hear you say that when it is Anya there and not Lexa.”  
“God, I wish,” Raven told her quickly and briefly closed her eyes and smiled. “That would be a night that I would totally own.”  
“Yeah, right,” Clarke shook her head, knowing that Raven was so full of shit. “I don’t really care that she’ll be there though,” she added with a shrug.  
“Right,” Raven nodded and began slicing the chicken. “Sure. Of course, you don’t.” 

Slightly over an hour later, as the pair crossed the threshold into Lincoln and Octavia’s place, Clarke definitely felt her nerves beginning to unsettle. Fuck.

“Nervous?” Raven grinned playfully at her.  
Clarke glared at her lightly. “Shush it,” she responded quietly and gave her a fresh nudge as they stepped thought the door. 

She wasn’t about to admit that, okay, yeah – maybe she was a bit nervous, and honestly, she didn’t even really know why she was. She was over Lexa, so there really wasn’t a point. 

“Hey ladies,” Lincoln said as they entered and smiled. “Welcome,” he opened his arms.  
“Hey Linc,” Clarke smiled and gave him a hug.  
“Finally,” Octavia said as she stood up from the couch and approached them. “I’ve been starving over here.”  
“Oh, bullshit,” Clarke laughed and glanced around. “There’s obviously more than enough food here,” she told her as she held out the pot. “However, here you go.”  
“Thanks,” Octavia smiled as she took it. “Come on,” she nodded toward the kitchen. “I’ll make you a drink.”  
Clarke nodded and smiled back. “Yes, please,” she told her.  
“Hey, me too,” Raven chimed as she quickly followed behind them.

Entering the kitchen, Clarke caught a glimpse of Lexa and John on the other side of the room, however, she also caught the profile of a woman that she was sure she recognized talking with them. Could it be… “O, is that,” Clarke tilted her head as a grin spread on her face. Oh, it was. “Anya?”

Instantly the room filled with the sound of chaos and turning, Clarke found that Raven had tipped over a bottle of wine at her words and failed at frantically trying to catch it. 

“Problem?” Clarke grinned at her. Uh-huh – what was that about wishing?  
“Shut up,” Raven mumbled as she shot a glare her way and began to sop up the wine, before turning to Octavia. “You could have told me,” she whispered.  
“And miss that?” Octavia smirked and shook her head. “Not in this lifetime.”  
Clarke laughed and gave Octavia a quick high five. So good. 

After enjoying a good laugh, this time at Raven’s expense, the trio finished preparing their drinks and made their way back out into the living room where everyone else was. 

“Raven, this is John,” Octavia said as they entered the room. “I heard you and he met earlier,” she added as she turned to Clarke.  
Clarke nodded in response and took a small sip of her drink.  
“Nice to meet you, John,” Raven said as she politely extended her hand.  
“Likewise,” John nodded as he took her hand.  
“And Clarke,” Raven added as she turned and smiled. “This is Anya. Anya…”  
“Miss Woods,” Anya corrected her rather sharply.

Instantly the smile slipped off of Raven’s face as a sudden tension seemed to settle in the air.

“Anya,” Lexa sighed as she got to her feet.  
“She works for me,” Anya stated in short, her expression remaining stiff.  
“And we aren’t at work,” Lexa countered simply. “Come on, don’t make it more complicated than it needs to be.”  
Anya tightened her jaw slightly, seemingly considering it.

Clarke’s eyes bounced between the sisters. Damn. There was definitely no denying their relation, both stunningly attractive with piercing eyes and sharp jaws – probably both assholes too.

“Pleasure to meet you, Clarke,” Anya finally said and extended her hand.   
Clarke eyed her for a second. Raven was definitely not lying about her coming across as cold. “And you as well,” she nodded and shook her hand. “Anya,” she added with a glance toward Raven because honestly, she couldn’t help it.   
“Okay,” Lincoln’s voice suddenly filled the room. “Who’s hungry?”

Moments later, everyone piled into the dining room where Lincoln and Octavia had arranged the array of all of the dishes everyone had brought and honestly, it all looked do good. Their meal when on with little drama and friendly banter – even Anya had seemed to lighten up a bit after Lexa had interjected between her and Raven earlier and the food – the food was simply amazing. 

“So,” Clarke said as she and Lincoln carried dishes to the kitchen some time later. “I’m guessing you would be the culprit who provided Lexa with my phone number.”  
Lincoln paused and smiled rather sheepishly at her. “She can be very persuasive,” he told her.  
“And quite persistent, I’ve noticed,” Clarke grinned back at him. She wasn’t mad – not really.  
“God, yes,” Lincoln laughed as he set a sack of plates on the counter. “I hope you don’t mind. I didn’t think you would, but…”  
“Lincoln, it’s fine,” Clarke assured him with a light chuckle. It was true.

After cleaning up from their meal, everyone retreated to the living room with fresh drinks and full bellies for some random conversation.

“Clarke,” John said as he sat up slightly. “How are things going with your bakery?”  
Clarke swallowed and gave him a small smile. What was he playing at, hm? “They are going well,” she told him as she set her glass down. “Quite well, actually.”  
“Seems like a popular place,” John noted with a simple nod.  
“Well any fool who has been there could tell you why?” Lincoln said from his place on the couch. “Have you tried her stuff? God – so good.”  
Clarke couldn’t help the smile that suddenly stretched on her face. 

Hearing that people enjoyed her cakes and pastries always made her happy – having it said within earshot of Lexa, made it even better. Granted, she already knew that Lexa thought her work was good, but still, having it said by another, with Lexa there – knowing that she, couldn’t have it? Yep, even better.

From there the conversation drifted to Raven and her new job and though Raven had nothing but positive things to say about it, Clarke noticed Anya keeping a very close eye on her as she talked about it. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, she couldn’t quite decide – however, she was definitely listening closely. 

Redirecting her eyes, Clarke’s gaze fell on to Lexa, who unlike her sister, clearly wasn’t listening at all. Nope – not even a little bit. She hadn’t said a word – not one word the whole time and though her eyes always seemed to follow whoever was speaking, they also showed an absence in really registering what was actually being said. 

“Anyone feel like watching a movie?” Octavia asked as she got to her feet.  
“Or we could play something?” Lincoln suggested with a short shrug.

In the end, it was a movie that won out and as the lights dimmed and the film began, Clarke again found her eyes drifting back to Lexa. From the angle that she was at, the light from the television made her jaw look so sharp – insanely sharp and her nose, so small. Her eyes however, were again unfocused and it was clear to see that she wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening on the screen, but rather, to whatever was happening inside her own head. And God – did Clarke want to know what was going on inside there.

Even now, here, with friends and family, Lexa’s eyes still had that sadness to them – that sadness that showed that something had happened, something that had cut her deep – something that had perhaps changed her. Shaking her head, Clarke let out a small sigh and got to her feet, walking off to the kitchen. She needed more wine.

“Mind filling me back up too?” Lexa’s low voice suddenly filled the room.  
Clarke glanced behind her and there she stood, waiting patiently, though shaking her empty glass a bit. “You seem quiet today,” Clarke said without much thought as she refilled her glass.  
“Yeah, well,” Lexa glanced around. “I’m not exactly used to this,” she nodded a thank you and took a sip of her wine. “However, I have declined every other time they have asked me to come, so I figured,” she finished with a shrug.  
Clarke grinned lightly. “Not exactly the social type?”  
Lexa shook her head. “No,” she answered with a small sigh. “Not really. In truth, I tend to get a bit awkward in front of new people.”  
Clarke felt her eyebrows lift. Okay, she wouldn’t have expected Lexa to admit such a thing. “I see,” she responded with a nod.  
“Yeah,” Lexa said rather absently.   
“Well, you can relax a bit here. We won’t bite,” Clarke told her as she caught her gaze, “much,” she added with a playful wink.  
Lexa released the tiniest of grins. “I know that, Clarke,” she said softly. “Okay, I’m going to get back to the movie – don’t want to miss too much.”  
Clarke nodded and eyed her briefly. So full of shit. “After you,” she motioned toward the doorway.

As the rest of the night went on, Clarke paid no attention to the movie or random conversation. Instead, it was Lexa who had her attention, or rather, thoughts of her. She had to find out what was really going on with the brunette and why she appeared to be so closed off – she just had to. She had to solve this puzzle before her. 

The puzzle that was Lexa Woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa rubbed her temple as she crossed through the restaurant, moving toward the far end of the bar. The restaurant had been packed for the last few days from open to close and though on one hand, yes – this was a good thing, on the other, being down a pastry chef meant that both she and her staff had been running like crazy. In truth, it was exhausting and she needed to find a way to fix it – soon. 

Dropping on to the stool at the end of the bar, Lexa motioned to the bartender to bring over her usual iced tea and released a small sigh. Tonight, she was having dinner with Lincoln and his mother, Indra and though honestly, she didn’t really have the time for it – she had to agree after her aunt started to complain about how little she had seen of her, so – dinner. 

Glancing at the clock, Lexa sighed again and shifted as the bartender set her tea down. She had already cleaned up some and changed into something more presentable that what she had been wearing all day and now – now she had just a few minutes to sit and relax. Picking up her glass and taking a long sip, Lexa hummed as the cold liquid hit the back of her throat. God, she needed that.

More than that though, what she needed a pastry chef, but not just any chef – she needed Clarke and still, for the life of her, she could not figure out how to get that damn stubborn blonde to agree to work with her. The absence of a pastry chef had become noticeable in not only the general mood of the rest of her staff, but also, the quality of the desserts that they were currently putting out. It wasn’t that Luna and John were bad at it – not at all even, however, the issue was that making desserts wasn’t something that they did on a regular basis and thus, the desserts that they were producing, just weren’t as good as they would be with an actual pastry chef – with Clarke. 

Checking the clock and then at the entrance, Lexa was unsurprised when she saw her aunt step though it with Lincoln not far behind. Yep, right on time.

“Aunt,” Lexa said as she stood up and kissed the woman on both of her cheeks.  
“Hello Lexa,” Indra smiled lightly and returned the affection. “You’re looking beautiful, as always. Though perhaps a bit tired.”  
Lexa smiled and nodded. Exhausted. “A bit,” she told her and then turned shook Lincoln’s hand. “All good?”  
“All good,” Lincoln nodded with a smile.  
“Shall we?” Lexa said as she motioned to a table that she had reserved at the center of the restaurant. 

As soon as they sat down, a waitress appeared at their table and began to go over the specials. Lexa knew her aunt and the type of service that she expected and she intended to make damn sure that she received it tonight.

“So, Lexa,” Indra said as the waitress walked away with their orders. “How are things?”  
“Things are going alright,” Lexa nodded as she shifted in her chair. “The restaurant has been quite busy the last few days,” she looked around. “Our customer count is increasing every day.”  
“That is wonderful, Lexa,” Indra nodded. “Though, not exactly what I was talking about,” she added and gave her a look.  
Lexa eyed her, suddenly feeling a bit small. Oh. “Things are, okay,” she answered in short.  
Indra nodded lightly. “Well, while I was sorry to hear about what you went through,” she spoke quietly, but firmly. “I can’t say that I am sorry that she is gone.”  
“Nor me,” Lexa responded and shook her head. It was true. “Honestly, the biggest place that I feel the loss of her, is here,” she motioned around the restaurant. “I have been working on a replacement for weeks now. Covering it is starting to wear on Luna and John, I can tell.”  
“And why isn’t it wearing on you?” Indra asked curiously.  
“Well,” Lexa shifted in her chair again. Crap. “They’re the ones actually…”  
“Am I to understand that you’re letting them do all of the work?” Indra questioned her again, this time with a rather scolding tone. “Lexa, these are your people – you need to be in there helping them. You are more than capable of making desserts.”  
Lexa felt herself shrink slightly. Not as good as Cos…  
“Have you heard anything from Clarke?” Lincoln suddenly interjected.

Thank God.

“Clarke?” Indra tilted her head. “Clarke Griffin? The owner of the Ark?”  
“Yes,” Lexa nodded and sat up straighter. “I have been trying to secure a contract with her, but so far, she has declined two of my proposals.”  
“Two? And, may ask, what is it that has you so fixated on her, hm?” Indra asked. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I have tried her stuff and it is very good, but still, there are plenty of other people who could fill the position – why her?”   
“I wouldn’t say that I’m fixated,” Lexa mumbled and shifted in her seat.  
“Oh, you totally are,” Lincoln laughed and shook her head. “Do I need to remind you how you pestered me for her number?”  
“Shush,” Lexa said as she wacked at his arm with her napkin. Big jerk. “Anyway,” she continued as she folded her hands in front of her. “Clarke is very passionate about her work and as you said, her stuff is – very good, and that is why I want her to work with her. She’s the best.”

The conversation came to a pause as the waitress appeared again, placing each of their dishes in front of them and asking if there was anything else that they needed. What followed next was silence, save for the few hums of approval coming from Indra and Lincoln as they tasted their meals.

“So,” Indra said as she picked up her glass of wine. “What exactly did you propose?”  
Lexa swallowed her food and eyed her. Well,” she started as she lifted her napkin and quickly wiped the corner of her mouth. “The first time, I asked her to come here and work for me – to take over as my pastry chef, but…”  
“You didn’t honestly think that she would accept that, did you?” Lincoln interrupted. “Clarke loves her bakery,” he shook his head. “No way she would leave it.”  
“Manners,” Indra scolded him lightly, though sternly.  
“Sorry,” Lincoln nodded. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
“It’s fine,” Lexa told him with a small shrug. Of course, he hadn’t meant to be rude. “Anyway, she basically told me the same thing.”  
“It honestly makes sense that she told you no,” Indra said as she cut her steak. “What did you propose next?”  
“Well,” Lexa said as she pushed her plate aside. She really wasn’t hungry. “I asked her to supply me with a small menu of desserts, but again, she said no.” she shook her head. “She said that she couldn’t see why she would want to do that – that there was nothing for her to gain from it, other that stress and exhaustion.”  
“Why is that?” Lincoln asked, as he picked up his glass.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Indra questioned stiffly as she eyed them both.  
Lexa frowned lightly and watched her. Umm, no?  
Indra’s eyes bounced between the two of them, before rolling lightly as she set down her fork and knife. “It is true that if Clarke supplied your restaurant, she would gain the business of the contract,” she explained, “however, the thing that she wouldn’t gain is the credit.”  
“The credit?” Lexa tilted her head and frowned again. Meaning?  
“No one would know that the desserts came from the Ark,” Indra continued. “People would think that they were a product of Polis, thus her having nothing to gain.”  
Lexa felt her eyes widen slightly as her mind swirled. Hang on…  
“Yes child,” Indra nodded lightly. “If you really want to work with the Ark and more specifically, Clarke, you need to find a way to do it in a manner that gives credit where credit is due.”

As the words registered in her mind, Lexa felt her heart rate instantly increase. Credit was something that she hadn’t really considered as she raked her mind over idea after idea trying to come up with a way to convince Clarke to work with her – but honestly, what her aunt was saying made complete and perfect sense. Of course, Clarke would want credit and she should have it.

Glancing at her watch, Lexa immediately rose from her chair. “Excuse me,” she said quickly. “I have to go.”  
“So soon?” Indra questioned her rather disappointedly.   
“I’m sorry, Aunt,” Lexa said as she leaned down and pressed a kiss against her cheek. She knew she was being rude, but she had to go – now. “I will make up for it – I promise,” she told her, adding, “and everything is on me tonight.”

Storming out of the restaurant, Lexa took off running, paying little attention to the rain that was soaking her clothes or the fact that she still had plenty of work at the restaurant that needed to be done. Nope. This was more important. 

While it was true that the business district here wasn’t insanely large, it was also true that the bakery and her restaurant were on opposite sides of it and between the traffic and the staggering amount of traffic lights in her path, her legs would get her there much faster and speed was what she needed if she was going to make it to the bakery before Clarke closed. 

Granted, yes – she could have called or even texted her but she honestly wasn’t fool enough to believe that Clarke would actually answer a call from her and she didn’t have the patience to wait hours for a reply or and then days for another appointment. No. Uh-uh. She needed to talk to her tonight – now. 

When the bakery finally came into view, Lexa could see a blonde struggling to lock up as the rain poured down on her and she picked up speed, silently praying that it was her. “Clarke?” 

The blonde turned…

“Lexa?” Clarke tilted her head, looking both baffled and surprised.   
Lexa stopped, now only a few feet from her. “Clarke,” she panted, trying to steady her breathing.  
“Are you okay?” Clarke questioned with obvious concern as she took a step closer.  
“Yes,” Lexa nodded quickly, still trying to catch her breath. “We need to talk,” she told her as she found her gaze. “Now.”


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke simply stared at her, not having a clue what the hell was happening or how the hell she was supposed to respond. Lexa was here, soaked to the bone, completely out of breath and telling her that they needed to talk. What the f…

“Clarke,” Lexa repeated with her chest still heaving.  
“What are you doing here?” Clarke blinked and shook her head.   
“I told you,” Lexa responded as she pushed her sopping hair out of her face. “I need to talk to you.”  
Clarke eyed her for another second and then, not really knowing what happened or what else to do, she nodded and turned back toward the door. “Okay,” she said as she unlocked it and stepped back inside the bakery. “Come inside,” she added and motioned to her.  
Lexa stepped forward and once inside, moved to give her room to close the door. “Okay, so…”  
“Wait,” Clarke said as she turned to face her and set down her bag. “I have some towels in the back – let me just run and grab you one,” she told her as she walked behind the counter. “We don’t want you catching a cold.”  
Lexa nodded and stayed by the door, her hair and clothes dripping water on to the freshly mopped floor.

Jogging off to her office, Clarke’s mind swirled wildly. What the hell was going on? And why was it so important that Lexa needed to come here right now? And apparently on foot. God – the woman was so drenched, what happened? Did she not notice the pouring rain? Forget that she actually owns a car? And a phone? That she has her number? The hell.

Grabbing two towels, Clarke quickly returned to the front and handed one to Lexa before she began to use the other do dry her own hair. Lexa in turn, dried off her face and arms, before finally moving on to her hair. The brunette still seemed a bit out of breath and now obviously registering the chill in the air. 

“Thank you for that,” Lexa told her as she worked on her hair. “I hope that I didn’t freak you out.”  
“A bit,” Clarke told her with a shrug. “But, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone – you, least of all.”  
“Fair,” Lexa nodded as she folded the towel and set it down.  
“Okay Lexa,” Clarke said as she crossed the room and laid her towel on top of the puddle that Lexa had left behind, pushing it around with her foot. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here?”  
Lexa eyed her and drew a steadying breath. “I have another proposition for you,” she answered.  
Clarke’s head instantly snapped up as her brow quickly furrowed. Seriously? Yep – this woman is still out of her damn mind. “Lexa…”  
“Just – here me out,” Lexa quickly interrupted and raised her hands. “Please,” she added.  
Clarke stared at her for a long moment. 

There was something in her eyes, something – genuine and at the moment it was really making it quite difficult to say no. Ugh. Fine! She finally crossed her arms and nodded.

“Okay,” Lexa clapped her hands together. “I want you, to let me feature your bakery, in my restaurant,” she told her plainly.  
Clarke’s eyebrows rocketed upward. Say what?  
“Work with me on a dessert menu,” Lexa continued as she began to pace. “Supply the restaurant with said desserts,” she paused and met her gaze, “and I will make sure, that everyone knows where they came from.”   
Clarke stood stunned. Of all of the things she might have been expecting – this, was not one of them.  
“What do you think?” Lexa questioned her, her eyes hopeful.  
Clarke watched her and exhaled slowly. What did she think? It was crazy, though now – she was honestly a bit curious. “And just how do you plan to do that?”  
“Your logo,” Lexa responded quickly. “I will redo my menus to have it added to the dessert section and,” she paused and met her eyes. “I will have all of the dessert dishes personalized with it.”  
Clarke simply stared at hey, stunned yet again. Well, shit – didn’t see that coming.

Okay, this was insane – absolutely insane. Was Lexa actually saying these things? Was she really willing to go this far? With the reach of her reputation alone, Lexa could probably pull in anyone that she wanted to fill this position. Why was she so damn adamant that it be her? 

“Clarke?” Lexa said as she stepped forward and tilted her head slightly.  
Clarke blinked and shook her head. Come on – focus, stupid. “And what about transportation?”  
“We will figure it out – together,” Lexa answered. “I have already looked into some delivery companies that can be contracted – and if you find you need more staff, I’ll even help you with that too,” she rambled, tangling her fingers together. “Oh – and, you don’t have to worry about taking losses due to product that doesn’t sell – I will pay the contracted amount for each day’s order and any loss connected to it, the restaurant will absorb.”  
Clarke exhaled and leaned back against the counter. 

Alright, well damn, truth be told, that was a really good offer – a great one even and on top of all of the things that Lexa just listed, another huge factor was that anyone who visited her restaurant and tried a dessert would know that it came from the Ark. Lexa had such a reputation, that even here – away from the bigger cities, her clientele could still consist of really big names – people sought after her all the time. So yes, the offer was definitely a good one, however – Lexa was still a rude, conceited shit with that nasty little eyebrow that was just begging to be flicked, so…

“Lexa,” Clarke started as she pushed off of the counter.  
“You don’t have to give me an answer right now, Clarke,” Lexa cut her off swiftly and raised her hands again. “Just, think about it.”  
Clarke shook her head. “No,” she started again. “I don’t…”  
“Take some more time,” Lexa interrupted her again, instantly appearing more nervous and stressed. “It really is a good deal,” she started to pace again, “and who knows what doors the exposer could open for the Ark – for you.”

Duh?

“You didn’t let me finish,” Clarke responded firmly. “I don’t need more time to think about it,” she told her with a small grin. “Because I’m accepting your offer, Miss Woods” she extended her hand.   
Lexa’s eyes widened as her jaw gaped slightly, but nothing followed.  
Clarke’s grins stretched further. Well, are you just going to stare at me now?”  
Lexa blinked and shook her head as she smiled and exhaled. “I am so pleased to hear it,” she told her as she stepped forward and took her hand, shaking it firmly.   
Clarke continued to grin. Damn, that smile. “Though I am sure that I will need to find at least one more staff member for the Ark first,” she clarified. “After that, all we need is a way to transport and we’ll be good to go.”  
Lexa continued to smile and let go of her hand. “Well, how about we meet up in the next couple of days to discuss everything,” she suggested.   
“Sure,” Clarke nodded. “You can text me the details of when and where.”  
“Of course,” Lexa said as she picked up the towel back up. “I should probably let you get going now. I’ve already kept you long enough,” she said as she handed the towel back to her. “Thank you, Clarke.”  
Clarke took the towel and smiled lightly at her. “Have a good night, Lexa,” she said with a small nod.  
“Goodnight,” Lexa returned the nod and then just like that, left the bakery.

For a moment Clarke remained rooted on the spot with her mind spinning not only with the events of what had just happened, but also with the thoughts of what it could mean – moving forward. What it could bring and where things could go. Truth be told, the decision that she had just made had been a big one – really, it had and there was really no way to know what the outcome of it could be.

Turning on her heel, Clarke scooped up the other towel and quickly made her way back around the counter and into the back where she deposited both towels into bakery’s laundry bin and then moved into her office. Once inside she opened her desk drawer and retrieved a short glass and a small bottle of whiskey – her private stash. Pouring a small amount into the glass, she dropped down into her chair and took a sip before leaning back and releasing a small sigh.

Well, hell. This should be interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

Sitting in front of the windows in her living room, Lexa gently rolled a cigarette between two of her fingers as she slowly swirled the scotch around inside the glass that was in her other hand. She wasn’t generally much of a smoker, at least, not really, she just enjoyed the way that the taste of tobacco and alcohol complimented each other, so on occasion, indulged. 

Staring out the window, she lightly chuckled and shook her head at the thoughts running through her mind as she stared down at all of the tiny cars and lights, suddenly feeling like some sort of God, sitting up on her throne in a tall tower. Ha. So, ridiculous, but she had always been a bit of a dork that way.

Moving the cigarette back between her lips, Lexa took a slow drag and refocused her thoughts back to the recent contract that she had finally been able to secure with Clarke. All that she had been doing for weeks now was thinking about that damn stubborn blonde and trying to figure out how to get her to agree to work with her and though in the end it was Indra who figured out how to secure the deal, she still felt really good about having actually achieved it. Granted, there were still many things that needed to be taken care of, but they had a deal – a contract and right now, that was everything.

Only a few days after they had made their agreement, the pair had met for lunch to further discuss some of the details about moving forward and in the end, it seemed as though Clarke was possibly just as eager as she was for the two of them to work together, which was awesome. Granted. yes, it was true that they had gotten off to a bit of a rocky start and yes, it was also true that there was something about the blonde just seemed to poke right at her tiniest nerve at times, but still, she wanted to work with her. She wanted this partnership and truly felt that good things were on the horizon now – for both of them.

In their meeting it had been decided that yes, the Ark would need to take on, at least, one more staff member to work directly with Clarke on making the desserts, while Harper and Ontari handled a fair share of the normal day to day things and the following day as Lexa met with her lawyer to have their contract properly drawn up, Clarke put the word out that she had a new position available and the response from that had been extremely encouraging as a slew of resumes just came pouring in overnight. 

Downing the rest of her scotch, Lexa got to her feet as she snuffed out her cigarette and gave her back a long, satisfying stretch. She needed to go lay down, to rest or at least, to try to. In the morning she and Clarke were sitting down with a couple of prospective applicants – the pick of the litter, so to speak and hopefully, also securing themselves a delivery company and she really wanted to be on top of her game for all of it. 

The following morning as Lexa sat feeling mildly irritated in traffic, she cursed that last sip of scotch as she had ended up oversleeping and what better to blame then the alcohol? Her crazy schedule? Nah. It was definitely the alcohol’s fault. 

Pushing her way through the bakery door ten minutes later, Lexa paused hearing a trail of the offensive noise that went off somewhere in the back. She had noticed it the first time she had come there and even then, it had grated on her nerves. So bad. “You really need to replace that thing,” she grumbled moodily as she looked at Clarke.  
“Good morning to you too, Lexa,” Clarke grinned back at her from behind the counter. “Ready to do some interviews?”  
Lexa set her coffee down on the counter and allowed her lips to also stretch into a slight grin. “Yes,” she responded with a small nod. “I really hope that we are able find someone today.”  
“Me too,” Clarke said as she held a folder out to her. “And – change of plans, we’re meeting with three people today, rather than the two that we discussed.”  
“Three?” Lexa felt her eyebrow lift as she reached out and took the folder. The hell? This woman.  
Clarke rolled her eyes. “Lower that thing,” she told her quietly, but firmly.  
Lexa held her expression and continued to stare at her. Hm. “It has a mind of its own,” she finally shrugged. “Don’t you think that you should have mentioned a third to me, prior to this?”  
“Bullshit,” Clarke mumbled and then cleared her throat. “It came through the fax less then a half hour ago, so – not time, but I called them for an interview immediately,” she eyed her and grinned. “Trust me, it’s worth it.”  
Lexa felt her brow knit slightly as she opened the folder and glanced down curiously and started to read, slowly feeling her features soften.  
“Impressive, isn’t it?” Clarke grinned at her again, this time looking rather smug.  
“Well,” Lexa said as she looked up and closed the folder. “I can’t argue that. Are you familiar these names? He’s worked at some of the top restaurants in Europe.”   
“Exactly why I called him,” Clarke nodded matter-of-factly. “We need to see him, right away and also, I know him. Well, sort of,” she paused and tilted her head. “Knew him? Anyway...”  
Lexa’s eyes widened at her words. Hang on. “You do?”  
“Well,” Clarke shrugged. “Like I said, sort of. You see, he was my mother’s best friend all through school, but I haven’t seen him since I was about, eh – nine? Maybe ten,” she explained with a wave. “Not since he went abroad.”  
“Understandable,” Lexa nodded simply as she held the folder out. After all, Europe was pretty damn far, so it made sense. “Well, his resume is definitely good enough.”  
“I know,” Clarke said as she took the folder back. “But enough about him for now,” she pulled out another folder. “Samara Graham will be here shortly, so how about we move this into my office?” 

Two hours and two interviews later and the pair were sitting silently in Clarke’s office behind her rather large wooden desk.

“Not good enough,” Lexa said suddenly as she shook her head. Nope, not even close to good enough.  
“What?” Clarke questioned as she turned to face her.  
“They’re not good enough,” Lexa answered quickly. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, they both seem like they would do good, but still – not good enough.”  
“Well, if you’re comparing all of the applicants to him,” Clarke scoffed as she got to her feet, “no one will be good enough.”  
Lexa watched her and released a small sigh as she rubbed her temple. Okay, that was true. “Fair enough,” she nodded. “When will he be here?”  
Clarke flipped her wrist and checked the time. “Shortly,” she answered as she glanced back up. “Do you want more coffee? Or maybe something to eat?”  
Lexa shook her head. “Just more coffee,” she said as she lifted her mug and held it out toward her. “Please,” she added after a short pause.  
“Sure,” Clarke said as she took the mug and walked toward the small coffeemaker that sat in the corner of her office. “Oh, and any news on the plates?”  
“Delivery set for a week from tomorrow,” Lexa responded as she glanced over the resume again.

It was strange to have an applicant that had worked at so many high-end establishments. His resume alone showed that he must have made quite the name for himself over in Europe, so why come back here? And why apply at a small bakery like this? Surely, he could do quite well for himself in a bigger city. It didn’t make sense. Not really. However, the more that Lexa sat there and thought about it, the more she began to wonder if perhaps she and he had something in common. Maybe like her, he just wanted to come home.

A sudden knock on the door pulled Lexa out of her thoughts.

“Ready?” Clarke asked as she set her mug back down in front of her.  
Lexa shifted in her chair and straightened her blazer. Not at all. “Absolutely,” she nodded.   
Clarke returned the nod as she quickly smoothed out the front of her shirt and turned toward the door.

In stepped a tall, slender man with dark hair and broad shoulders. “Hello,” he said politely and held out his hand. “Marcus Kane.”  
“I remember,” Clarke smiled as she took his hand and shook it firmly.  
Marcus smiled as his shoulders seemed to relax a bit. “I wasn’t sure that you would,” he admitted with a wide smile.  
“Hard to forget my mother’s childhood best friend,” Clarke responded as she motioned him inside and closed the door. “After all, I grew up on stories about you and her.”  
Marcus smiled again. “That’s fair,” he told her. “Though, please don’t tell her that I am back yet,” he said as he pressed his palms together. “I would really love to surprise her.”  
“No problem,” Clarke nodded with a kind smile.  
“Excellent,” Marcus responded happily and turned toward Lexa,” Marcus Kane,” he held out his hand.  
Lexa rose to her feet and extended her hand. “Lexa Woods,” she nodded and shook his hand firmly. Well, the man seemed nice enough. “Pleasure,” she added.  
“Okay,” Clarke said as she clapped her hands together and moved back around the desk. “Shall we begin?”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we are really sorry about that little, but not so little gap. We are back now, and more than 5 chapters have already been written, so stay tuned.

“So,” Clarke said as she and Kane strolled around the bakery once more. “What do you think?”  
Kane looked around. “I think that it would be quite easy for me to get used to this place,” he said with a smile as he turned to face her. “I mean, if you believe that my skills meet up to your standards, of course.”  
“They surpass them actually,” Clarke grinned at him. It was so beyond true. If she could secure Kane as an employee – God, the magic that they could work together.  
Kane glanced around again and crossed his arms. “So, when do I start?”  
Clarke grinned again and glanced at Lexa, who gave the tiniest of nods. Yes! “As soon as possible works for me,” she told him as she returned her gaze and internally began a little happy dance.  
Kane smiled. “Tomorrow morning then,” he nodded. “Oh, and about your mother, how about you and I try to organize a surprise dinner or something to let her know that I am back?”  
“Sure, yeah,” Clarke agreed. Oh, how her mother was going to freak out when she learned that he was back in town.  
“Excellent,” Kane grinned at her as he rubbed his hands together. “Being that I just got back, I don’t know too much about what’s what around here anymore, but I’m sure that I could…”  
“I can set up a reservation for you at Polis,” Lexa suddenly interrupted from the other side of the room.  
Clarke turned and eyed her. Really? 

It wasn’t that the suggestion was rude – not by any means, but since when the hell did Lexa give a damn about something that had to do with her personally?

“Are you sure?” Kane questioned rather tentatively. “I don’t want to be any trouble.”  
“No trouble at all,” Lexa said as she pushed away from the counter. “Just let me know what night you’re thinking about and I will make sure that we have the best table available for you,” she explained with a short wave of her hand.  
Clarke felt her eyes narrow slightly. Hm, okay then. “Alright, so, how about I check things out with my mother,” she said as she returned her focus to Kane, “figure out what’s what and then I will get with Lexa and text you the details?”  
“Perfect,” Kane nodded. “So, what time do you want me here tomorrow?”  
“Well,” Clarke shrugged as she walked toward the door. “I am opening and will be here at four, so sometime around there?”  
“No problem,” Kane assured her as he followed. “Now, if we are finished, I really do have a lot of things that I need to get back to,” he shook his head. “I honestly had no clue how much of a challenge coming back here would be.”  
“Lord knows that I am familiar with that,” Lexa shook her head as she extended her hand to him.   
Clarke eyed her again.   
“It has been a pleasure,” Kane said as he reached out and shook her hand. “Clarke,” he turned. “Thank you for this,” he smiled. “I will see you in the morning.”  
“Yes, you will, “Clarke nodded and just like that, Kane walked out.

A few minutes later, the pair returned to Clarke’s office, where Lexa immediately began shuffling through the papers that littered the desk.

“So,” Lexa said without looking up. “Okay, while you were showing Kane around the bakery, I spoke to the delivery company and everything is set,” she explained. “They will start picking up the deserts tomorrow, though they said that you should call them about an hour prior. When they get here, just point them to the right racks and give them the invoice.”  
“Easy enough,” Clarke nodded as she dropped down into her chair and sighed. God, interviewing was exhausting.   
“As you know, the plates, unfortunately, are not ready yet,” Lexa continued as she tucked a few of the papers into her bag. “But don’t worry,” she added quickly. “Until we have them, I will instruct all of my servers to mention your bakery when dealing with all desert orders,” she paused and rubbed her neck, “Unless, of course, you would like for them to continue even after, in which case, I’m sure that would be fine too,” she rambled a bit.  
Clarke tilted her head slightly and watched her for a moment.

Something seemed off about her. As the day had gone on, she appeared to not only become stressed, but also kind of worried and nervous as well. She had even been abnormally quiet all throughout the entire interview with Kane. What was her deal today? Just a few weeks back, she had no problem acting like a stone-cold bitch without a care in the world, so – what had changed so suddenly? Granted, it wasn’t exactly an unwelcomed change, but still – weird. 

“You do remember that I’m also listed on your menu now too, right?” Clarke reminded her.  
“I…” Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yes, I know, I was just – I was just saying. Whatever you want.”  
Clarke watched her again. “Well, okay, for now, that sounds great,” she assured her. “Do you want to go over the recipes again before you go?”  
Lexa nodded and released another small sigh before dropping down into the chair. “Of course,” she answered quietly.

A little over an hour later Lexa collected her things and with a small grin and a brisk goodnight, she was out the door. Clarke sat back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. Yeah, Lexa was definitely off today and though in truth, there was a part of Clarke that was slightly curious about it, she really didn’t want to give it anymore thought, at least – not today. Whatever was up with her, was her problem anyway.

The rest of the day passed in a haze and before Clarke knew it, night had fallen, the bakery closed and she was back at her apartment, standing in the shower and letting the soothing, hot water simply cascade down her body and wash away her thoughts of the day. Unfortunately though, there were certain thoughts that seemed determined to replace them and those were thoughts that had her body reacting on its own accord. Thoughts of piercing green eyes and chestnut curls, of full lips and long fingers…

“Fuck,” Clarke breathed as she pressed her forehead against the cool tile, feeling a slight pulse echo between her thighs. She hated the way that her body betrayed her and she knew – God, she knew, that with just a few swift brushes at that tiny bundle of nerves, she would be gone, but she wouldn’t. No. Not this time and not with these thoughts. She wouldn’t.

Taking a steadying breath, Clarke turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, stubbornly wrapping herself in a towel and refocusing. No more of that.

Another long day had finally come to an end, now if only her thoughts about a certain brunette would do the same.


	18. Chapter 18

Lexa exited the bakery and released a small sigh as a dull throb went off in her head. It had been a long day, an exhausting day and her head was honestly way to full from all of it. She felt tense and stressed, tired and mildly uncomfortable. She needed to clear her head, really – she did and she was quite sure that a small walk and a little bit of light music would be just the ticket. 

Pulling out her earbuds and planting them firmly in her ears, Lexa plugged them into her phone and pressed play. As the light sound of a piano filled her ears, she released another small sigh and made her way to a near by park. It wasn’t by any means the biggest park that she had ever seen, but still, it was a very beautiful and serene place and one that she always remembered enjoying while on walks such as this. Yep. It would be perfect. 

Or so she thought.

Turning into the park, Lexa shook her head as her mind again returned to the beautiful, albeit frustrating blonde. She couldn’t help it. Really, she couldn’t. She had been trying, quite hard, not to think about the woman, but it simply never seemed to work. Thoughts about Clarke just seemed to keep flooding her mind lately. What was it? Was it happening because of how hard she had worked trying to secure a contract with her? Or because of the amount of time that they had been spending together getting everything ready? Could that be it? It made sense, though perhaps a better explanation would be that fact that the smell of her perfume was absolutely intoxicating and…. 

Lexa paused and closed her eyes. Fuck. She honestly couldn’t remember the first time that she had noticed the blonde’s perfume, but now – God, just the thought of it filled her head with thoughts that she not only didn’t want to think about, but that she shouldn’t be thinking about. Like, how incredibly soft Clarke’s hair appeared to be or the way that her jeans hugged her curves so very perfectly and how the point in her v-neck tops dipped all the way down to her…

Lexa shook her head and started walking again. Nope. Not doing this. Not doing it. She wasn’t going to let her mind go there. Not tonight and not, about Clarke. Where the hell was this all coming from anyway? A few weeks ago, she had barely given the woman a thought as she passed her on the street and now, this. The fuck? No. Just – no. She was done with that kind of drama. She had decided it when things ended between her and Costia. No more. Not for her. Her priorities were simple now. Her family and her restaurants – that was it. Period!

Besides, she and Clarke were business partners now and thinking about her in any other way just seemed, wrong somehow and today, that nervousness that she had been feeling in her presence showed – it showed, damn it and she couldn’t have that. She just couldn’t. So, no. This needed to stop and it needed to stop now.

Walking around the small lake for the second time, Lexa finally took notice that the sun had begun to set. Between the interviews and her walk she had burned up the entire day and now, truth be told, she simply didn’t have the energy to head into the restaurant now. John and Luna could handle things, she knew that they could and was so thankful to have them, especially now. She needed a night off. If something happened and they really needed her, they’d call. She knew that they would. Of course, they would. After all, they always did.

Making her way back to her car, Lexa against found her thoughts drifting back off to Clarke and checking her watch, she was surprised and almost disappointed to find that it was already after eight, and that by now, the blonde would probably be long gone. 

Approaching her car, which wasn’t parked far from the Ark, Lexa instantly came to a stop when her eyes fell not only on Clarke, but also on the brunette that she had been working with that day – Ontari, she believed her name was. Though the car in front of her seemed to be blocking her from their view, she could see them just fine and the feeling that the sight was giving her, was paralyzing. Continuing to watch, Lexa felt her lips part slightly as the attractive brunette moved her arm across Clarke’s shoulders and then leaned in close, whispering something that caused Clarke to tip her head back and laugh. Not a moment later, the pair slipped into a car together and disappeared down the street.

Lexa remained on the same spot, just staring at the space that the pair had occupied moments before. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to her chest and felt a burning, deep inside. God. There was only one word that could describe the way that she was feeling, only one, but no way in hell was she about to surrender to it. Nope. No way.

Quickly making her way to her car, Lexa slipped into the driver’s seat and turned over the engine. No way was she jealous. No fucking way. Why would she be? It wasn’t like she cared about Clarke. Hell, they weren’t even friends. They were business partners, plain and simple, so why should she care? No. This was stupid. It was childish and annoying and she wasn’t going to think about it. She wasn’t going to do this to herself – not again. She was done dealing with things like this. Her relationship with Costia had already proved that she was shit when it came to the whole partner thing, so what was the fucking point in making herself crazy? No. family and work, that was her focus now and that, was how it was staying.

Taking a short swipe at the steering wheel, Lexa rested her other arm against the window and rubbed for forehead. God, she needed a cigarette. No, even better, a cigarette and a scotch – or three. 

Fuck. It was going to be another restless night.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke sat at the table with her eyes closed and a fresh mug of coffee clutched between her hands. She wasn’t awake yet. Nope. Not even close.

“So,” Raven said as she entered the kitchen. “Did you do the do?”  
Clarke opened her eyes. The hell? “What?”  
“You and Ontari,” Raven explained as she crossed the room and poured herself a cup of coffee. “Seems like you’ve been spending more and more time together lately,” she said as she turned, “and I know, the other night you got home, quite late,” she grinned.

This woman. For fucks sake. She should have expected this interrogation. Ugh. So not in the mood for this shit right now. Too damn tired.

“Nothing happened, Rae,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened and nothing will happen. How many times do I have to say it?”  
“But, Clarke,” Raven groaned dramatically as she moved to the table and dropped down into a chair. “She likes you – a lot and really, you need to get laid.”  
Clarke dropped her head back and stared at the ceiling. It was too early for this.

Yes, it was true and she knew it. Ontari liked her – she did and had from the day that they had first met, but still – no. 

“Is it because of Lexa?” Raven questioned her.  
“Rae,” Clarke’s head snapped back up. “I told you – I’m over her,” she practically spat. “How many times do I have to say it?”  
“Who are you trying to convince?” Raven bit back with a slick grin. “You or me?”  
Clarke felt her eyes narrow. This little fucker. “Okay, look,” she started. “Yes, I have been driving Ontari home for the last few nights and yes, the other night after a very long day, we went and had a drink,” she nodded, “but that was it. Just a drink – nothing else. Okay?”  
Raven simply grinned back at her.  
Clarke sighed and stared down into her coffee cup. It was starting to get cold. “Do we have to do this right now?”  
Raven eyed her, but continued to grin. “Okay, fine,” she said with a shrug as she got to her feet. “I’ll let this go – for now, but just know, that I don’t believe a single word that you said,” she popped her eyebrows, “about Lexa.”  
“Of course, you don’t,” Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes again.

Truth be told, she shouldn’t anyway. Deep down, she knew that it wasn’t true – that it couldn’t be true, because there was something, just something about Lexa that constantly stayed with her. For weeks now she had been trying to shake Lexa from her thoughts and nothing – nothing, seemed to work. God. How pathetic she was. 

“You seeing mama tonight?” Raven’s voice broke into her thoughts.  
Clarke blinked and shook her head lightly. Focus. “Yeah,” she told her. “Everything is set up. We’ll meet for dinner over at Polis and once we’re seated, Kane will make his appearance.”  
“Man,” Raven chuckled and shook her head. “I wish I could see her face.”  
Clarke grinned. “It’s going to be priceless,” she told her as her mind drifted back slightly.

Setting up the reservation for dinner had been odd experience, to say the least. The moment the girl on the other end of the phone learned her name, everything changed. It was like she snapped to attention, already armed with the knowledge of everything that Clarke was going to say. Hell, she had even called her Ms. Griffin. It had honestly been the weirdest thing ever and she knew that it had to be Lexa’s doing. It was the only explanation. 

Clarke took a sip of her coffee and gave her shoulders a good stretch as she closed her eyes. 

Lexa was going to be there tonight, she was sure of it. Of course, she would be – she practically always was. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other – not since their interview with Kane and though they had spoken on the phone the other day, the conversation had been quite short and almost curt in a way.

Opening her eyes, Clarke rubbed her hands together and took a steadying breath. Today though – today she would see her, be in the same space as her and likely talk to her, at least a little and somehow the knowledge of this was making her nervous. For months now she had been walking around feeling like a lost, little school girl and she hated it. God, she had to get over this woman. Things concerning this were plain and simple, Lexa was never going to look at her – not like that and she had to move on – she just had to.

Hours later as Clarke exited her car and made her way down the block to Polis’s entrance she smiled and raised her chin slightly. The dress that she had chosen to wear was simple and black, but it hugged her body in all of the right places so well that she felt like she wasn’t wearing anything at all and God, was that so nice.

Nearing the restaurant, Clarke smiled as her parents came into view. It had been so many weeks since she had had time to see them, which wasn’t necessarily uncommon, however, up until that moment, she really hadn’t realized just how much she had missed them.

“Dad,” Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around her father and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Hey peanut,” Jake smiled as he hugged her back and pressed a kiss against her head.  
Clarke stepped back out of his embrace and turned to her mother. “God, it’s been too long,” she said as she moved forward and hugged her mother.  
Abby chuckled as she hugged her back. “It really has been,” she told her. “Busy, busy.”  
“Story of my life,” Clarke chuckled as she rolled her eyes playfully.

In truth, she knew that it was her fault that so many weeks had passed. Both of her parents had been trying to schedule a lunch or dinner – or even get her to come by for some time now, but things had just been so crazy, she simply couldn’t swing it.

“We’ve missed you,” Abby said as she gave her another squeeze before letting go.  
“I’ve missed you guys too,” Clarke smiled. “We really need to set up more permanent dinner plans,” she added.  
“Agreed,” Jake nodded as he touched her shoulder.  
Clarke checked her watch. Marcus would be showing up in about ten minutes. “Shall we go find our table?”  
Abby smiled and gave her a nod.  
“After you,” Jake motioned toward the entrance.

The moment they crossed the threshold into the restaurant the first thing that Clarke saw was Lexa, who was standing at the hostess’s podium and apparently had been watching them. She looked good – really good, dressed in a navy blue shirt and a pair of rather form fitting gray slack. Too good. Damn it. 

Clarke shook her head. Stop it. “Hello Lexa,” she smiled lightly and nodded.  
“Clarke,” Lexa greeted her with a light nod and stepped forward.  
“These are my parents, Jake and Abigail Griffin,” Clarke said as she turned. “Mom, Dad, this is Lexa Woods, owner of Polis and chef extraordinaire,” she said, her tone unintentionally coming out quite sassy.  
Lexa eyed her for a moment and then turned her attention.   
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Jake said as he shook her hand and touched her forearm.  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Lexa responded politely.   
Abby smiled. “Please, call me Abby,” she told her. “Abigail makes me feel so old.”  
“Of course,” Lexa returned a small smile and nodded. “Please allow me show you to your table,” she added, motioning behind her. “One of my servers will be with you momentarily.”

After leading them to their table, Lexa disappeared and after a waitress came by and took their drink order the three of them simply sat and chatted as they looked over their menus.

“How’s business going?” Jake questioned her as he flipped a page on his menu.  
“It’s going really well,” Clarke smiled at him. “Though, between the normal day to day and now the recent contract that I’ve signed with this place,” she chuckled and shook her head. “God, we’ve been so busy. It’s crazy.”  
“You should hire more help,” Abby told her pointedly. “You don’t want to burn yourself out.”  
“Yes, Mom,” Clarke smiled and at that moment Marcus came strolling through the door. Here we go. “I actually have hired someone,” she told them as she watched Marcus wave to Lexa and walk towards the table.  
“Someone good, I hope,” Abby told her as her eyes floated back to the menu.  
“Very good,” Clarke simply smiled.  
“Hello,” Marcus said as he reached the side of their table.  
Abby raised her gaze and instantly her eyes widened. “Marcus,” she gasped as she rose to her feet and pulled him into a hug. “My God. What are you doing here?”  
Marcus released a small chuckle and hugged her back.  
“I can’t believe this,” Abby said as she leaned back with tears in her eyes.  
“Marcus,” Jake said with a smile as he stood up and shook his hand. “Long time.”  
“Mom, Dad,” Clarke grinned as she got to her feet, “This is my new pastry chef,” she said motioning to Marcus, who winked at her.  
“You knew he was back?” Abby asked with a tone that came out somewhere between shock and scolding.  
“Yes, she did,” Marcus told her. “I asked her to keep it quiet though,” he said as he put his arm across her shoulder. “I wanted to surprise you,” he added with a squeeze.”  
“Surprise me? I think you mean give me a heart attack,” Abby said playfully as she lightly smacked his side.

Before Marcus could respond the waitress appeared with a menu for him, which prompted the group to sit back down and decide what to order before going on with their evening. After their order was placed, Clarke remained mostly silent, letting the three of them – well, mostly the two of them, catch up. She didn’t mind, not really. After all, she basically had all the time she wanted to chat with Marcus – they worked together.

Scanning the room some time later, Clarke’s eyes fell on Lexa who was standing at the bar with a very attractive brunette all up in her personal space. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She had seen that woman before. What was her name again? Lucie? Lena? Ugh. It didn’t matter. What mattered was how close she was standing and not only that, but the fact that she was making her laugh. Lexa was actually laughing. Like, full on, head tipped back laughing. What the hell? 

Feeling a fire of jealously suddenly burning in her chest, Clarke tapped her nails against the table and redirected her gaze. God, she had to do something about these damn feelings. But what the hell could she do? The more she wanted to forget about Lexa, the more she seemed to deal with her. Hell, thanks to Lincoln and Octavia they were already going to be together again the following night. Ugh. No. She had to do something. She just had to. 

Releasing a small sigh, Clarke let her mind trail. Maybe she should give Ontari a chance. They could go on one date, couldn’t they? Perhaps dinner or a movie? Nothing really had to happen – they could just spend some time together. The woman had been interested in her for years now so really, she had nothing to lose in finding out. In truth, she needed to feel like someone was actually interested in her – like she still mattered, so yes, that could work.

After all, Lexa wasn’t interested in her so, what else could she possibly do at this point?


	20. Chapter 20

Lexa didn’t know why she had agreed to do this. Going out had never really been her thing – in fact, she usually tried to avoid it if possible and yet now here she was going out for the second time in the last two weeks. Ugh. It wasn’t necessarily that she didn’t have a good time when she went out, it was more that she simply just wasn’t used to it. After all, she had been away from home for so long, that her social engagements tended to have more to do with business than pleasure and now, it was the complete opposite. 

The decision had been made to meet up at a local bar that Clarke and her friends had been frequenting for years and though it hadn’t been specifically said that Clarke would be in attendance tonight, Lexa had little doubt that she would be absent. It just made sense and with her luck, not only would Clarke be there, but she would also probably be on the arm of that brunette that worked for her. Fuck.

Lexa adjusted her collar, fastening the button and took another sip of her scotch.

It wasn’t that she cared what Clarke did or even who she did it with. Not really. Granted, yes – she had felt something when she had seen the pair together, but whatever it was, she couldn’t quite place her finger on it and for that reason alone, she refused to call it jealousy. Clarke was a grown woman. She was single and intelligent, talented and beautiful – she could do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted – and why shouldn’t she? It wasn’t like there was anything going on between the two of them, right? No. They were just business partners. Simple. Done.

Downing the last of her scotch, Lexa checked her pockets, making sure that she had everything she needed, and exited the apartment. Anya would be there to pick her up in a few and she knew that if she wasn’t already outside waiting, she’d be hearing about it. 

Entering the elevator and smashing the button for the lobby, Lexa leaned back against the wall and sighed as her thought returned to that infuriating blonde. Truth be told, she had no idea what it was about Clarke that made her so crazy, but at the current point in time, the very thought of that woman seemed to leave her with the most uncomfortable burning sensation, deep within her chest – and that, was downright annoying. 

When the doors finally slid open again, Lexa quickly walked out of the elevator and then giving a sharp nod to the doorman, exited the building and drew a steadying breath. She hadn’t felt like this in ages and now that all of this was happening, she found herself unable to piece together why. It made no sense and the longer it went on the more frustrating it became. 

Suddenly the blare of a horn filled her ears and her eyes snapped open to find Anya motioning wildly at her. Damn it. Focus.

“Jesus, Anya,” Lexa mumbled as she slipped into the passenger seat and closing the door slightly harder than needed.  
“Not my fault you were daydreaming,” Anya shrugged simply. “I waited at least two minutes – and, hello to you too.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes. Bullshit. “Stop exaggerating,” she told her. “You’ve been here maybe thirty seconds, at most.”  
“Yeah well, it felt longer,” Anya grinned. “And if we end up being late – it’s your fault.”  
Lexa rolled her eyes again. “We will be late, if you don’t start driving already,” she said and motioned to the road.  
Anya chuckled lightly. “You’re just too fun to sass,” she said as she finally slipped the car back into gear and pulled away from the curb. “It’s not even my fault.”  
Lexa pressed back against her set, but stayed quiet. She knew full well how much Anya liked messing with her and she wasn’t about to help. Thank God this was going to be a short drive.  
“So, are you going to tell me what you were daydreaming about?” Anya asked after a moment.  
Lexa sighed lightly. “First of all, I wasn’t daydreaming,” she responded firmly. “And second, it wasn’t really anything important.”  
“Yeah, I call bullshit on that,” Anya scoffed and shook her head. “I can tell that something is bothering you,” she told her, her tone suddenly softening. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Lexa sighed again and worked her jaw. What the hell was she supposed to say? That something about that damn blonde irked her right down to her bones and she couldn’t figure out why? “What do you think about Clarke?”  
“Clarke?” Anya echoed and tossed a side glance her way, then shrugged. “She seems nice – funny and hardworking. Even you couldn’t deny that she’s pretty sexy and…” she paused and arched an eyebrow suddenly. “Hang on. Why? You like her or something?”  
“What?” Lexa spat instantly. “No. Of course not.” She didn’t like Clarke – not like that and besides, she was through with all that relationship junk now. No more. Not for her. It wasn’t like she was any good at them anyway, so – no.  
Anya shot her a skeptical look and grinned. “Someone has a crush,” she sung quietly.  
“Don’t be silly,” Lexa shook her head. “I just wanted to know your opinion on the woman, being that we’re now working together.”  
“Oh please,” Anya laughed as she turned the car into the parking lot. “You’ve never cared about my opinion on anyone,” she pointed out. “You sure as hell didn’t care about my opinion on Costia, so where is this coming from, hm?”  
Lexa shrugged. Ugh, no – time for a subject change. “Well, she is best friends with Raven,” she told her. “You know, the woman that we both know – you like.”  
“The woman I what?” Anya practically yelled as she pulled into a parking spot and shifted into park. “When did I ever say that?”  
Lexa shrugged again, but this time with a smug smile on her face. Success. “You didn’t have to say anything,” she answered simply. “I’ve noticed how you look at her,” she added as she opened her door and stepped out.  
“Wha…” Anya jumped out of the driver’s seat and closed the door. “The way that I look at her? Are you crazy? The woman works for me,’ she reminded her as she rounded the car.  
Lexa grinned and tucked her hands into her pockets, but remained quiet. Oh yeah, she totally liked her.  
“Say something,” Anya said as she gave her a nudge.  
Lexa laughed. “Maybe I am a little crazy,” she said and raised her hands, “but I can tell when you like someone,” she grinned and started walking toward the entrance.  
“If you say anything like that in front of people,” Anya growled as she caught up with her. “I’m going to kill you.”  
Lexa grinned and shook her head. Of course, she wasn’t going to say anything, but still – it was fun watching her sister squirm.

Entering the bar, Lexa paused and took a breath. The place was packed with people. There wasn’t and empty stool or an inch to spare on the dance floor. Damn. This should be fun.

“It’ll be fine,” Anya said as she tugged at her jacket. “Come on.”

As the pair made their way toward the bar, Lexa found her eyes zeroing in on a mass of blonde waves on the other side of the bar. Clarke. Of course. Of course, she would be here, and of course, she would be in the company of that same brunette from the other night. Great. She could tell that the woman had a thing for Clarke, but did Clarke also…

“Hey Lexa,” Lincoln appeared in front of her and kissed her cheek and then Anya’s.  
“Lincoln,” Lexa nodded. “Doing alright?”  
“Very well,” Lincoln smiled. “After you get your drinks, come on over,” he told them. “We saved some seats for you,” he added and walked back toward the table.  
“Thank you,” Lexa nodded again and watched him go. Brilliant.

As her eyes drifted back to Clarke, a sudden flare ignited in her chest as the brunette leaned close and whispered something in Clarke’s ear that caused her to raise a shoulder and smile.

“Ontari is sitting rather close to Clarke,” Anya suddenly spoke in her ear. “Don’t you think?”  
“What makes you think that I care, Anya,” Lexa said as she turned and set her hand on the bar. So that was the brunette’s name. Ontari. “Raven hasn’t taken her eyes off of you since we walked in,” she grinned lightly.  
“Oh no, you don’t,” Anya smiled and shook her head. “Don’t even try to change the subject again. You think I didn’t pick up on that in the car?”  
“I did no such thing,” Lexa scoffed and shook her head. “And I don’t care about Clarke.”

Before Anya could respond the bartender appeared and took their drink order. Lexa, naturally, chose to go with a scotch, while her sister instead went with a simple gin and tonic. 

“I don’t believe a word you say,” Anya leaned close to her ear again.  
Lexa turned and eyed her. For fuck’s sake. “And why is that?”  
“Because I saw the way that you looked at her when we came in,” Anya grinned. “And then the daggers that you shot Ontari’s way.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lexa responded firmly as the bartender appeared with their drinks. “And I don’t care what you think,” she added and pulled out her wallet to pay for their order. Nope, not even a little bit.  
Moments later, Lexa found herself sat at the table next to Lincoln and listening to him and Raven talking about some recent business merger. Well, truth be told, it was more like pretending to listen as all of her attention seemed to be constantly returning to Clarke, who was sat down at the opposite side of the table and this, was more than just a little bit frustrating. 

“I can see you looking at her,” Anya’s voice filled her ear once more.  
Lexa took a sip of her scotch and redirected her attention back to the conversation between Lincoln and Raven as she tuned slightly in her chair and put her back not only to Clarke, but to Anya as well. Ha. 

The night moved on pleasantly enough, however the next time Lexa chanced a glance at the opposite side of the table, both Clarke and Ontari were nowhere to be found. Again that burning sensation sparked deep inside her chest and as body temperature began to climb, her lung suddenly seemed to tighten. It was hot, so hot – too hot and she needed to get away, now. 

Getting to her feet, Lexa quickly excused herself from the table and made her way to the door. What was happening? Suddenly everything was so much – it was too much. The music and people – everything just seemed to be pressing in on her. She needed out – now. 

Finally pushing through the doors, Lexa paused and closed her eyes as cool night air hit her face. God, so nice and so fucking needed. Reaching up, she undid her collar and took a few steadying breaths. What the hell was that? Where did it come from? And why? God. Okay better, definitely better.

After a moment, Lexa retrieved her cigarettes from her pocket and took one in her teeth as she opened her eyes and instantly felt them narrow.

So not better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Life.  
> Totally my fault.  
> Z.


	21. Chapter 21

The moment that Ontari asked her to follow her outside, Clarke knew what would follow and she knew that it was a bad idea. She knew it, but at the same time, she wanted it. She had missed being kissed – missed the feeling of someone’s lips moving against her own, missed the feeling of being that close to someone.

Over the course of the evening she had caught Lexa looking her way, more than once, and honestly it didn’t help because every time that it happened Ontari was touching her or whispering something in her ear and every time, all that she could think was how she wanted it to be Lexa’s hand or Lexa’s words and God, it was just so messed up. She had to stop thinking about Lexa that way – she had to, because it just wasn’t going to happen. It wasn’t. So, when Ontari suggested stepping outside for a bit, she just went with it. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen and, in that moment, Clarke honestly didn’t care. No. Truth be told, all that she could hope for was to just get lost in it and feel something other than what she had been feeling for what seemed like far too long. 

Taking Ontari’s hand, Clarke followed her through the mass of people about out the door and the moment that they hit the parking lot, Ontari wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. It felt nice and actually almost made her feel safe – almost, but at the same time, something was still off. Something was still missing. Not wanting to think about it, she wrapped her arms around Ontari’s neck and brushed their noses together.

The moment that their lips met, Clarke quickly found that the kiss didn’t make her feel anything other than wanted and while feeling wanted is generally pretty great, it isn’t as great when what you truly want is the lips that are moving against yours to be fuller, for the arms to be stronger and the…

The sound of the bar door filled her ears and Clarke broke the kiss, turning her head slightly and finding that there near the entrance stood none other than the woman who had been haunting her mind since the day that she had moved here, but something seemed wrong. As she watched on, Lexa stood with her eyes closed and undid her collar, drawing a few breathes with what almost seemed like difficulty, before she reached in her pocket and took a cigarette between her teeth and finally opened her eyes. Her eyes though, something about them seemed off, hard and sharp. What had happened in the few minutes that she had been outside?

Without much thought, Clarke stepped out of Ontari’s arms and walked toward her. She couldn’t even help it. She was instantly being drawn, as if being pulled by some invisible rope. She had to check on her – to find out what had happened and what was wrong. She just had to.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked as she came to a stop.  
“I’m sorry,” Lexa responded rather curtly as she lit her cigarette. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”  
“You didn’t interrupt anything,” Clarke shook her head and took a step forward.  
Lexa looked passed her as her eyebrows lifted slightly.  
Clarke turned around and as her eyes fell on Ontari, she felt her stomach slip slightly. God. It was like she had completely forgotten what was happening only a moment before. Fuck.

Ontari cleared her throat and gave a short nod before walking passed them and reentering the bar.

Clarke looked down and bit her lip. Ugh. Such an ass.  
“I really am sorry for interrupting you,” Lexa repeated as she brought her cigarette back up to her lips and took a long drag.  
Clarke looked up. Being completely honest, she seemed anything but sorry. “Like I said, you didn’t interrupt anything,” she shook her head again.  
Lexa’s eyebrow slowly arched upward. “Uh huh,” she replied simply.  
Clarke tightened her jaw. That nasty little thing. Resisting the urge to just flick it, she took another step forward and motioned to Lexa’s cigarette. “Can I have one of those?”  
Lexa turned and eyed her. “I didn’t know that you smoked,” she said as she retrieved her pack and held it out.  
“I didn’t know that you smoked either,” Clarke responded with shrug as she reached out and took one from the pack.  
Lexa held out her lighter and gave it a click.   
Clarke leaned forward and because of the wind, cupped the flame. As her finger brushed across Lexa’s, she couldn’t help but notice the way that Lexa drew a breath and seemed to stiffen. “Thank you,” she said as she leaned back.  
Lexa nodded and returned her lighter to her pocket before taking another drag from her cigarette.  
“Are you okay?” Clarke questioned again after a pause. “It seemed like something was wrong when you came out of the bar.”  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Lexa replied without even looking at her. “No need to worry about me, Clarke.”  
“Well, I thought something might have happened,” Clarke told her and gave a small shrug. “I was just concerned.”  
Lexa turned and finally looked at her as she drew the last drag off of her cigarette. “No need to be concerned either, Clarke,” she said as she smushed the cigarette against the side of the ashtray and deposited the butt inside. “Besides, it’s not like we’re friends or anything,” she shrugged. “Simply business partners,” she added and walked away.  
“The hell?” Clarke whispered as her jaw slipped and then shaking her head, dropped her cigarette and smashed it out with her foot. 

Where the hell did that come from? She was just checking to make sure that everything was okay. That something hadn’t happened and she was okay. She cared! God. Was that so fucking wrong? Ugh, this bitch. In fairness, she shouldn’t have expected anything else from Lexa and why would she? The woman had already shown herself to be an arrogant ass who didn’t appreciate a thing that anyone else said to her or did for her, so of course she wouldn’t give a damn about someone being concerned about her. 

Clarke shook her head as she walked over and leaned against her car, stuffing her hands in her pockets and staring at her feet. How was it even possible that she had fallen for someone like Lexa? How could she have been so stupid – so blind? This had to stop – it just had to. She couldn’t do this. Out of all of the people that she could have fallen for, her heart chose someone as miserable as Lexa? Ugh, what the fuck?

Thankfully they didn’t have to see each other daily. They could be business partners, but they didn’t need to talk or be around each other all of the time. They didn’t need to have anything to do with each other outside of their business agreement. They didn’t and now, they wouldn’t. Simple.

Raising her hand to her forehead, Clarke released a heavy sigh. She had kissed Ontari and not only had she kissed her and felt nothing; she had kissed her while thinking about Lexa. “I’m such and asshole,” she mumbled and shook her head. God, her personally life was a disaster, just a complete disaster.

“What are you doing out here?” Octavia’s voice suddenly filled her ears. “We’ve been looking for you.”  
Clarke didn’t respond.  
“Hey,” Octavia said as she leaned against the car and touched her forearm. “You okay?”  
Clarke leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Octavia’s shoulder. “I fucked up,” she whispered.  
Octavia moved and arm around her and waited.  
“We kissed,” Clarke finally said after a few.  
Octavia instantly leaned back and looked at her with wide eyes. “You and Lexa?”  
“No,” Clarke straightened up and rolled here eyes. “No. Ontari and I. We kissed, but…” she paused and swallowed, unsure if she wanted to admit the next part.  
“But, what?” Octavia gave her a nudge.  
“Ugh,” Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes again. Fuck it. “But I was thinking about Lexa.”  
Octavia instantly grinned and then tried to hide it.  
Clarke crossed her arms as her lips bent into a small frown. Seriously?  
“Oh, come on,” Octavia nudged her again. “Stop being a grumpy cat.”  
“Good luck with that,” Clarke scoffed and shook her head.  
“Look, Ontari will get it –talk to her, she’ll be fine about it. You know she will,” Octavia assured her. “And, for fuck’s sake, there’s nothing wrong with you liking Lexa.”  
Clarke cleared her throat. “I do need to talk to Ontari. I need to apologize – and I will, but Lexa,” she paused and shook her head feeling a pang of emotion fire off in her chest. “I can’t like Lexa. I can’t. She is such a fucking asshole.”  
“Clarke,” Octavia started sternly.  
Clarke leaned against her shoulder once more. “I have to get over her, O,” she whispered, her voice coming out shaky as her emotions began to bubble near the surface. “I just have to.”  
Octavia sighed and again moved an arm around her. “You will,” she told her with a nod. “Eventually, you will.”  
Clarke shook her head and closed her eyes. God.

Not soon enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Lexa paced across her living room floor. She had been doing this pretty much since she’d gotten out of bed that morning. Clarke and Ontari had been kissing. She hadn’t seen it – thank God, she hadn’t seen it, but still, she knew that they had and the feeling that it left her with was one that she couldn’t deny, she hadn’t felt it years. It was driving her crazy – absolutely crazy and no about of pacing or smoking seemed to help. 

Pausing for a moment, Lexa stared out the window and worked her jaw. 

Clarke came over and asked if she was okay. She really asked that. Seriously? No. No, she wasn’t okay – of course she wasn’t, but she’d be damned before she was going to admit that to her, of all people. No way in hell that was going to happen. 

It didn’t make sense. What the fuck was going on with her lately? Why was she feeling like this? It was like this constant wave of confliction, stress and anxiousness that just kept washing over her and not matter what she did, she just couldn’t get out from under it. Hell, she had damn near drank herself into a coma after getting home last night, just so she didn’t have to think about what had happened. Ugh. So not like her. It didn’t make any sense – but then again, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

As the sound of her doorbell filled her ears, Lexa darted to the door and ripped it open to find John standing there.

“Hey sunshine,” John greeted her with a smile. “You look…” he paused and tilted his head. “Terrible. What happened to you? You get hit by a train or something?”  
Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Just come inside, John,” she said as she walked away.  
“Alright, alright,” John chuckled as he stepping inside and closed the door. 

Lexa walked into the kitchen and poured both herself and John a cup of coffee. She couldn’t even believe that she was about to have this conversation, but she had to. She had to get it out of her head and also, she needed someone else’s take on what the fuck was going on with her.

Returning to the living room where John had planted himself on the couch, Lexa paused Infront of him and held out the mug.  
“Thank you,” John said with a nod as he accepted the mug and took a sip. “So,” he sighed. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”  
Lexa crossed the room and dropped down into an arm chair before taking a sip of her coffee. “I feel..” she paused, “weird.”  
“Weird?” John questioned her. “About what?”  
Lexa shook her head just slightly, but remained silent. So don’t want to do this.  
John watched her for a moment. “Clarke,” he suggested as a grin stretched on his face.  
Lexa again remained silent. Really don’t want to do it.  
“Clarke,” John nodded. “Okay, so what is it? Having second thoughts about working with her?”  
Lexa narrowed her eyes. He knew damn well what it was and she knew it. Ugh. This fucking guy. He was going to make her say it. “I almost saw her kissing one of her employees last night,” she finally said.  
“And?” John shrugged. “I saw you kiss Costia how many times?”  
Lexa shook her head. Nope - doesn’t count.   
“Okay, so, seeing her almost kissing one of her employees made you uncomfortable?” John asked.  
“Um,” Lexa paused and shook her head. “Not exactly uncomfortable, no.”  
“Then what?” John questioned, this time with a slight grin pulling at his lips.  
Lexa released a frustrated sigh. This guy. For fuck’s sake.  
“Just say it,” John told her as his slight grin stretched into a smug smile.  
Lexa narrowed her eyes. “You know what I am tal…”  
“Just, say it,” John cut her off firmly as he leaned forward.  
“Okay, fine,” Lexa snapped as she rose to her feet. “It made me feel jealous,” she told him loudly as she started to pace again. “Is that what you want to hear?”  
John sat back, looking rather superior and took a sip of his coffee. “Feel better?”  
Lexa paused and released a sigh. “Only a little bit,” she admitted quietly.  
John watched her. “I figured that you might,” he said as he shifted. “Now, tell me why it made you feel jealous?”  
“I don’t know, John,” Lexa groaned and rubbed her eyes. It just did. “I don’t know what the hell is happening to me,” she began to pace again. “I feel like a damn school girl.”  
“You like her,” John nodded matter-of-factly.  
Lexa turned and looked at him, grimacing lightly at the thought. She had promised herself that she was through with all of that – that all of her focus would be back on her restaurants and not on a woman or a relationship – or anything like that. Not again. It wasn’t worth it. She sucked at it and she knew it, so it was just pointless to even bother with it. Ugh. What the hell had happened to her that could make her go back on that promise now? 

 

Clarke fucking Griffin, that was what happened. Fuck.

“So, what did you do?” John’s voice broke into her thoughts.  
Lexa blinked and looked over at him. “When?”  
“Oh, I don’t know,” John rolled his eyes sarcastically. “When you almost saw them kissing?”  
Lexa winced slightly and pursed her lips together.  
“Oh God,” John sighed as he set his mug down and leaned forward again. “You were mean to her, weren’t you?”  
Lexa swallowed, but remained silent. Technically, she had been a hair more than mean.  
John groaned. “You were,” he shook his head. “Of course, you were. What did you say to her, hm?”  
Lexa cupped her forehead. Fuck. “She asked if I was okay...said she was concerned and, I… I told her that she didn’t need to worry or be concerned about me and…” she paused and shook her head.  
“And?” John questioned her impatiently.  
Lexa closed her eyes. “And I said that we weren’t even friends, but merely just business partners,” she finished quietly.  
“Let me get this straight,” John dropped back against the couch and rolled his eyes. “You told a woman that not only do you actually like, but that you’ve also been spending time with, that you’re not even friends,” he looked back at her. “When you already know that what you want, is to be more than friends?”  
“Fuck. It’s not about what I want, John,” Lexa shook her head and dropped down into the chair. “It is about what I need and what I need, is to focus on my restaurants.”   
“No,” John responded quickly as he stood up. “What you need, is to take your ass over there and apologize to her,” her told her firmly as he crossed the room and picked up her jacket. “So rude,” he added as he tossed it toward her.  
Lexa caught her jacket and tightened her jaw.  
“Don’t even be stubborn about it,” John shook his head. “You spent all that time trying to get her to work with you and when she finally does – you two start getting to know each other and then you talk to her like that? Not cool.” 

Ugh. He was right. She knew that he was right. She had behaved like a total ass. She knew it, but still, the last damn thing in the world that she wanted to do at that moment, was go over there and actually admit it. Fuck.

Lexa stood up and begrudgingly slipped into her jacket with saying a word or even looking at him.  
“That’s the spirit, sunshine,” John grinned as he clapped her on the back. “You fucked up, now go fix it.”  
Lexa eyed him for a moment, but didn’t say a word, then shaking her head, exited the apartment. 

A short time later Lexa sat in her car parked across the street from The Ark. She had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to say to Clarke, or even how to begin. 

Taking a steadying breath, Lexa exited the vehicle and crossed the street, but then paused when she came to the door. Inside, she could see Clarke speaking with a customer with a huge smile on her face and again she felt a pang of something fire off inside her chest. Clarke never smiled at her like that.

A few minutes later, when the customer left, Lexa drew yet another steadying breath and gave herself a good shake. She could do this. She could.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa said as she entered the bakery.  
Clarke looked up and her smile instantly vanished. “Lexa,” she nodded in acknowledgment and continued what she was doing.  
“I was wondering if we could possibly speak in private?” Lexa asked as she walked closer.  
Clarke continued to load items into the bakery case, but didn’t respond.   
“Clarke?” Lexa tried again.  
“I don’t have time for that Lexa,” Clarke said as she began to wipe down the counter.   
“It won’t take long,” Lexa assured her as she shook her head. “I just need a few minutes to…”  
“I’m sorry,” Clarke shook her head and continued working, “but I have to decline,” she said as she tossed the rag quite roughly into the sink. “Not everyone has the free time that you do,” she turned and finally looked at her. “Some of us actually work for a living.”  
Lexa’s eyes narrowed as a pool of anger instantly formed in her chest. The fuck did she just say?

She worked for a living. She worked her fucking ass off, she always had – for years now. Sometimes she swore that it was all that she fucking did and Clarke damn well knew it.

“You think that I actually want to be here right now?” Lexa growled at her. “That I don’t have dozens of other things that I should be dealing – things that I would rather, be dealing with?”  
“Well then, it’s pretty simple, Lexa,” Clarke responded with a swift pop of her eyebrows. “If you don’t want to be here,” she gave a short, yet somehow smug shrug, “leave.”  
Lexa bit the inside of her cheek and just stared at her for a moment. Un-fucking-believable. “You know what? I will. Fuck this,” she spat as she started for the door. “I’ll see you at the monthly meeting, Clarke,” she added as she stormed out.

Once back inside her car, Lexa gripped the steering wheel and gave herself a firm shake. God! That woman. That fucking woman. It was like she knew exactly what damn button to press to get a rise out of her and she didn’t even have to think twice about doing it. Hell, the woman pretty much just danced a fucking jig on it without even thinking about it. Ugh. So fucking infuriating. 

Pressing her head back against the headrest, Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. This was not at all what she had in mind on her drive over – not at all. Not that she had much of an idea on how things were going to go – but still, she didn’t think that they would go so badly, so damn fast. Ugh. No. Nothing positive had come from this trip, however, something educational certainly did, as now she had no doubt, that Clarke Griffin was going to drive her absolutely crazy.


	23. Chapter 23

Three weeks. 

Releasing a small sigh, Clarke raised her mug to her lips and took a long sip.

Three weeks had passed since Lexa had stormed out of the bakery and since then, they hadn’t spoken a word. Not a single word. And why would they? It wasn’t that like needed to – not really anyway, at least, not until their monthly meeting. Nope. The way that they had set things up, they could easily only speak once a month and still have things run smoothly, so why not just go with that? Perhaps in the end, it was the better way to do things. After all, minimizing the amount of time that they actually interacted would, in turn, also minimize the chances for chaos to erupt, so yes – perhaps it was best. Though, if she was being completely honest, one thing that Clarke had learned in the blur that had been the last three weeks was that not speaking to Lexa did little to help her restless nights or the overwhelming emotional weight that she felt in her absence. God, she really was pathetic. 

She had tried to take her mind off of Lexa and everything that had happened, really, she had, but no matter what she did, her mind kept returning to that damn brunette and the ridiculous fight that they had had. She knew that on a level, it was her fault, she did – it was true, but on another level, she just didn’t care. She couldn’t care. No. Fuck that. She was done putting up with Lexa’s bullshit, done being made to feel like she didn’t matter and done being treated as though she had done something wrong when in truth, she hadn’t – at least, not where Lexa was concerned. 

Pressing back against her chair, Clarke released another sigh and gave her neck a good stretch as she tapped her forefinger against the side of her mug.

Lexa had gotten so angry the day that that had fought. So angry. No. Not angry – more than angry. She had gotten pissed off. It was plain to see between the sharpness in her eyes, the clench of her fists and that set jaw. God, she was so hot when she was mad. There was this aggressive edge that seemed to surface when it happened and Clarke would definitely be lying if the she said that the sight of it didn’t make her wonder how that aggressiveness would play out in the bedroom.

Closing her eyes, Clarke licked her lips and gave herself a quick scolding. Stop – just stop already. It’s never going to happen. 

“I thought you had your meeting this morning,” Raven’s voice suddenly rang though the apartment.  
Clarke’s eyes snapped open and darted to the clock. “Shit,” she spat as she jumped to her feet. “I’m leaving now,” she yelled back.  
“Good luck today,” Raven called again. “Try not to kill each other!”  
Clarke paused with her hand on the doorknob. In truth, she really did hope that they would be able to make it through this meeting without going off on one another again. Granted, it mostly depended on Lexa and her attitude but, still. She really wasn’t in the mood for yet another argument. 

Crossing the threshold of the bakery a short time later, Clarke greeted Harper and the customer that she was helping and quickly made her way to her office to wait for Lexa. Prior to their argument they had agreed that they would meet once a month to go over the sales and discuss what was moving and what wasn’t – the next rotation of deserts and what customer favorites remain on the menu. Looking back, it made sense to have such a meeting, now though… “Ugh,” Clarke mumbled as she fidgeted with the pend on her desk, trying to make sure that everything looked neat and was in its proper place. Yep, nervous cleaning. Great. Due to the fact that she had no idea how Lexa would be, she had no clue how she was supposed to be or what she was supposed to say – and now it was obvious that that starting to her weigh on her. Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. 

Feeling her frustration already nearing its boiling point, Clarke dropped down into her chair and twisted her fingers together as she waited. Though barely a moment later as the sound of Harper greeting Lexa filled her ears, she instantly found herself bolting back up out of the chair and quickly fixing her hair and smoothing her clothes. Ugh, yep, so pathetic. 

Seconds later, the sound of a knocking filled the room.

Clarke closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. “Come in,” she called firmly.  
Lexa entered the room with a stony air about her and closed the door. “Clarke,” she said with a short nod.  
“Good morning, Lexa,” Clarke responded stiffly and for a moment the pair simply stared at one another. “Have a seat,” she finally added and motioned to the chair.  
Lexa moved forward and with another short nod, lowered herself down into the chair, but said nothing.  
“So,” Clarke said as she two took her seat. God, the tension seemed to thick. “Shall we begin?”  
“Sure,” Lexa responded simply. “Have at it,” she waved a hand.  
“Um,” Clarke started, but paused and cleared her throat. “I think that you should,” she told her. “After all, you’re the one holding all of the statistics.”  
Lexa released a light, yet frustrated sounding sigh. “Don’t you think that you should have those too?”  
Clarke felt her eyebrows lift. The hell? “Well, you never emailed the to me, so,” she pointed out.  
Lexa shrugged. “Well, you never asked for them,” she responded rather curtly.  
“Seriously?” Clarke snapped lightly. This fucking woman. “I need to formally request them? That’s how this works?”  
“Sure,” Lexa shrugged again. “That seems like a great idea.”  
Clarke dug her nails into the arms of her chair “What the hell is your problem, Lexa?”  
“My problem?” Lexa spat back at her. “Oh, I don’t know. How about the fact that you practically kicked me out of here three weeks ago and I haven’t heard from you since?”  
“Kicked you out?” Clarke echoed rather loudly as she rose from her chair. “I kicked you out? Have you even considered that perhaps I was rude to you because you’ve basically been nothing but a stone-cold bitch to me since the day we met?”  
“I came here to apologize!” Lexa yelled back as she too rose from her seat. “But you barely let me get a damn word in.”  
“Apologize,” Clarke nearly growled as she rounded the desk. “For what exactly? Do you even know?”  
Lexa turn to face her, taking a step closer and raising a pointed finger. “I…”  
“It doesn’t even matter, Lexa,” Clarke cut her off harshly. “I don’t care. I didn’t want your empty apology and I still don’t. I was sick of your bullshit and sick of your superior fucking attitude,” she stepped forward. “The same way that I’m sick of it right now.”

A second later, Clarke felt her lungs fill with a rush of air and her eyes widen as Lexa surged forward and captured her lips in a devastatingly searing kiss. 

Oh, God. Lexa was kissing her. She was really kissing her and…

Clarke’s mind quickly screamed at her to shut up and enjoy it, so finally she closed her eyes, lightly gripped Lexa’s collar and consciously pressed into the kiss. 

Lexa’s lips were so soft and warm – perfectly full and unsurprisingly, they tasted even better than they looked. It was amazing and everything that she had been dreaming about for far too long. After a moment though, Lexa suddenly slowed the kiss and then eventually broke it. Inching back from one another, their eyes met briefly before Clarke shook her head and leaned back in. Nope. Not yet. She wanted more. No, not wanted it – she needed it. God, she was already so helplessly addicted.

Clarke recaptured Lexa’s lips, this time with even more passion and as her body pressed flush, she lost a small sigh as she felt the brunette’s strong arms tighten around her. Stealing her tongue across Lexa’s lower lip, Clarke felt the tiniest grin pull at her lips as Lexa’s lips instantly parted for her and the moment their tongues finally met, the small sound that escaped Lexa was enough to damn near shatter her. God. 

The next time their lips parted, both stood breathless, but when Clarke opened her eyes, what she saw, was not what she expected.  
Lexa’s eyes were wide and she seemed to have paled a bit as she reached up and touched her lips.  
Clarke watched her, feeling a sudden fear creep over her. Oh no. No, no. Don’t regr…  
Lexa swallowed hard. “Clarke, I…”  
Clarke felt her heart squeeze inside her chest and closed her eyes. Please, don’t say it.

Please.


End file.
